Recalled
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Due to Hermione's genius Sirius Black has been recalled back from the Veil's unearthly grasp. After being gone for five years and now having a new lease on life what will he do? One thought continually goes through his mind and it centers around the snarky git known as Serverus Snape. Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**RE-EDITED AND RE-POSTED ON NOVEMBER 30, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled _

_Background: Due to Hermione's genius Sirius Black has been recalled back from the Veil's unearthly grasp. After being gone for 5 years and now having a new lease on life what will he do. One thought continually goes through his mind it centers around the snarky git known as Serverus Snape and the reasons as to why he has been so horridly cruel to a man who by all accounts given up so much so they could win the war against Voldemort. Obviously, both Severus and Sirius are alive in this fanfic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~~~~~~******Chapter 1******~~~~~~**_

The stormy grey eyes of one Sirius Black scanned the sitting room where all the old members of The Order were congregating, his searching orbs landing on the tall, broad form of Severus Snape.

Sirius studied the man in hopes of figuring out why he had this unnatural urge to speak to the man, to make things right between them even though he knew the likelihood of that happening would be a snowballs chance in fiendfyre.

You see ever since Sirius was brought back from beyond the Veil there was one thought continually assaulted him whenever he let his mind wander; that thought revolved around Snape, as he called him now.

After his second chance was given Sirius decided, with little thought, to be a better man; to think about his actions before he rushes in and think about his words before they burst forth from his mouth in a sometimes hurtful torrent of words.

No one had been on the receiving end of Sirius' thoughtless actions & words more than Severus Snape but Sirius just couldn't understand why that was so. Sirius was a generally amicable man, a bit hotheaded at times, but he liked to think he gave everyone their fair shake.

Sirius snorted internally while that little voice in his head spouted;_ 'Yes now you give everyone a fair shake now but before the Veil you were a judgemental arse who believed all Slytherins & pure-bloods were evil, conniving gits who were always planning something & up to no good.' _

The Black male couldn't dispute that even though it struck a nerve. Sirius had acted just as bigotted as the pure-bloods he hated did and that thought alone made his stomach roll a bit painfully.

Sirius shook his head slightly to marshal his thoughts back to the issue at hand: Severus Snape and what to do to make it up to him for the cruel treatment he had received at Sirius' own hand.

As if the man knew that Sirius was thinking about him Snape turned his head, those dark eyes sinking into Sirius' grey orbs almost searchingly before they hardened and showed only disdain.

Sirius internally deflated seeing that scornful well deserved look from Snape. He had come to a tentative conclusion about these thoughts and feelings; it was guilt that was eating at him to make amends with the snarky man but going about it was about as complicated as hugging a nesting dragon; completely formidable & damn impossible.

Snape held grudges, his treatment of Harry while he was in school due to his hatred of James Potter was an excellent example of that. Snape did not subscribe to the _"let's let bygones be bygones & start over" _way of life.

No, the best Sirius could probably hope for was that Snape forgave him and they assumed a cordial if frosty relationship. But for some reason Sirius wasn't a fan of that all to real conclusion.

No, the grey eyed male wanted to get to know the Potions Master, maybe start over from the beginning, see what the man was about. Sirius knew Snape was intelligent so the man would probably offer good conversation, albeit with snarky commentary.

But once you got passed the barbed sarcasm Snape was actually quite funny in his dark, broody way. With this thought Sirius firmed his plan in his head; step one: Earn Snape's forgiveness. Step two, which may never happen but Sirius was an optimistic kind of gent, get to know the snappy man for who he is, not as a Slytherin or as an Ex-Death Eater but as himself.

And finally step three, create a good solid friendship with said man for years to come. Plan running through his head Sirius stood and made his way over to Snape who was speaking with Minerva & Kingsley. The fleeting thought running through his was_ 'Please Merlin don't let me screw this up!'_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RE-EDITED AND RE-POSTED NOVEMBER 30, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Serverus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

_Previously: _

_Sirius knew Snape was intelligent so the man would probably offer good conversation albeit with snarky commentary but once you got passed the barbed sarcasm Snape was actually quite funny in his dark, broody way. With this thought Sirius firmed his plan in his head; step one earn Snape's forgiveness, step two, which may never happen but Sirius was an optimistic kind of gent, get to know the snappy man for who he is not as a Slytherin or as an Ex-Death Eater but as himself, and finally step three, create a good solid friendship w/ said man for years to come. Plan running through his head Sirius stood and made his way over to Snape who was speaking w/ Minerva & Kingsley. The fleeting thought running through his was 'Please Merlin don't let me screw this up!'_

_**~~~~~~****Chapter 2****~~~~~~**_

As Sirius made his way across the room, dodging bodies as he slowly but surely made it to his quarry. Snape seemed to see him coming and excused himself from his conversation.

Sirius almost laughed at the clear avoidance the other man showed him but Sirius was not a man easily discouraged; so he followed Snape until he cornered him. Snape finally turned to face him with a sneer on his lips; "What do you want mutt?" was the heart felt greeting Sirius received.

Not discouraged in the least Sirius smiled a bright smile and amicably inquired on how Snape had been these past weeks; they had not seen each other since the last Order reunion a few weeks back.

Snape looked momentarily surprised by Sirius' pleasant question about his well being before suspicion showed in those onyx eyes. Blank mask and eyes firmly back in place Snape hissed; "What do you want Black?" Again Sirius smiled, replying he sincerely wanted to know how Snape was doing.

Before Snape could get another word in Sirius took the plunge; "I'm sorry Snape. I really am for everything, all the hurtful words and cruel pranks. I was young, stupid and cruel. You didn't deserve any of what we did to you. I wish I could change the past but I can't. All I can do is ask you for your forgiveness and hope we can start off on the right foot this time."

Snape looked at Sirius as if he sprouted horns and started to jig around the room. The taller man remained silent, a thoughtful expression on his face, before he spoke and his words were slow, deliberate; "I will except your apology as I see no reason to hold this grudge for the rest of my life.

I will not give you that power over me. However, do not think it will be easy for me to just forget all those instances over the years where you and your little Marauders made my life hell; tormenting me for no other reason than I was different, a Slytherin, or in Potter's case best friends with Lily Evans."

With a slight nod of farewell Snape stode from the room towards the kitchen, probably to floo back to Hogwarts. Sirius was actually pleased with the events that had just occured. Never in a million years did he think Snape would forgive him that easily, he expected at least a month of hardcore grovelling just to make the man listen to him.

Maybe the end of the war was to Snape what being recalled from the Veil was to Sirius; a second chance to make things better, improve their lives that had at one point been filled with unimaginable loss & horror.

Yes, that is what Sirius choose to believe. Now to move onto step two of his genius plan; getting to know Severus Snape. Sirius believed a trip to the apothecary was in order as it never hurts to come bearing gifts when you visited and Sirius intended to visit Snape in the near future. How else was he to get to know the man?

Course of action set Sirius turned back to the guests milling about the sitting room of Number Twelve, calling out a happy greeting to Harry while making his way over to the boy.

The rest of the night went well with much conversation and catching up but in the back of his mind Sirius was wondering what one bought for a Potions Master at the apothecary. Never did it cross his mind that it wasn't guilt he was feeling but maybe the beginnings of attraction towards the snarky man.

_**Sorry got a bug in my ear and this just flowed out of me. That sounded kind of wrong. **_

_**Anywho Snape may be a bit OOC but I figure the man had to act quite a bit to keep up w/ his spy persona. Sirius and Severus may be a bit OOC but it is my fanfic so I can do that. Don't like it, don't read it. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RE-EDITED AND RE-POSTED ON NOVEMBER 30, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Notes: So I have no clue where this urge to write more came from but I'm just going to go with it. Hopefully you all enjoy the fruits of my obsessive nature. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_Course of action set Sirius turned back to his guests milling about the sitting room in Number 12 calling out a happy greeting to his godson, Harry while making his way over to the boy. The rest of the night went well w/ much conversation & catching up but in the back of his mind Sirius was wondering what one bought for a Potion Master at the apothecary. Never did it cross his mind that it wasn't guilt he was feeling but maybe the beginnings of attraction towards the snarky man._

_**~~~~*****Chapter 3 ******~~~~**_

A month had gone by during which SirIus made four trips to Hogwarts to spend time with his new friend Severus Snape, though Snape would probably refer to him as an annoyance. The snarky comments made by Snape never really bothered Sirius as they lacked their previous malicious intent and they no longer dripped with contempt.

Every trip Sirius made to Hogwarts required a stop at the apothecary beforehand; to date Sirius had procurred powdered Unicorn horn, a vial of Basilisk venom, Chimera eyes and lastly Dragon scales.

All exceedingly rare and all immensely expensive but Sirius didn't mind he had the money. Plus, seeing Severus' lips twitch in an almost smile, those dark eyes lighting up even for a moment in childish delight and surprise made it worth it.

Sirius was pleased with his progress to befriend Snape. His first visit to see Severus was awkward; the Potions Master continuously made little jabs toward Sirius' lack of manners for not calling ahead to alert Snape he was coming.

However, that Gryfinndor stubborness won out and after awhile unbeknownst to both men they had settled into a conversation about many things; ranging from edited versions their less than stellar childhoods', they didn't trust each other that much, to the Dark Arts and DADA.

Even the topic of potion making came up; Sirius admitted he was good at potions even though he never really applied himself to the art, much to Snape's disdain when he found that tidbit out.

The subsequent visits went smoother with Snape's barbed comments dwindling to almost nothing by the fourth visit. It still left Sirius flabbergasted that the man really had forgiven him and was even making an effort in his own sarcastic way to be his friend.

But Merlin forbid it if the man actually acknowledged this little fact. Sirius believed Snape would probably take a good round of the Cruciatus than admit to his liking of Sirius.

Sirius might even say Snape looked forward to his company. Sirius really believed it was a good thing he spent time with the man, made Severus lighten up and step away from his cauldrons for a few hours to enjoy the sunshine or hell fresh air.

A cup of tea placed in front of him by a now sane Kreacher snapped him out of musings in regards to Severus Snape. He'd been doing that a lot lately, getting lost in his thoughts all of them involving directly or indirectly Severus Snape. For the love of Morgana he even read a damn potions book to have something to talk about with the man.

He felt like a lovesick fifteen year old girl! This thought stopped Sirius cold as a feeling of dread overtook him. No, it WAS NOT possible! He couldn't have developed feeling for the snarky bat with his soft shiny hair that only looked greasy most of the time or his smooth pale skin and those long slender fingers that would probably feel wonderful stroking his cock.

_'WHAT!'_ was the sound of his internal voice screeching. Where had that come from? He was going insane to think he had an interest in Severus Snape! Hah not likely and with this thought he made his way to the library to continue reading the new potions text he had found there; only because he found it interesting not because it would please Snape to know Sirius had taken an interest in potions.

Two days later on a Saturday found Sirius sulking in the library, glaring at the potions text as if it had insulted him. He had always known he was gay that wasn't the issue, no the issue was his traitorous subconscious mind and mutinous body had decided they wanted Severus Snape.

The rational side of his mind had been quickly silenced and beaten into submission when it had bravely denied any romantic interest in Snape, that he just wanted to be his friend. Maybe those years in Azkaban and behind the Veil had taken their toll on his mind.

But one thing was certain after two nights of very erotic dreams starring his potions master, wait _"his potions master"_ how did that happen? No matter, after two nights of erotic dreams each featuring a very handsome and dominating Severus Snape Sirius was giving the idea that he did like Severus more than he cared to admit.

Gods, he was going to lose it but Sirius was not a coward. After awhile he had accepted his feelings and attraction to Snape with very little resistance. But now how to go about wooing said man; this thought left him at a loss.

After careful consideration Sirius decided the best method to deal with his feelings was to tell Snape straight out with no minced words; he thought Severus would appreciate it that way.

This was the easy part now to actually do it. To be honest Sirius would rather face a rampaging Hippogriff than confess his fellings to Severus, but as these feelings didn't seem like they were going anywhere he figured it was better to confess and be rejected than stew in his thoughts and never know. That being said another trip to the apothecary was made.

After leaving the apothecary Basilisk scales in tow Sirius floo'd into Hogwarts, greeting a grinning Minerva who had that damn knowing twinkle in her eyes, kind of like Dumbledore.

Sirius vaguelly wondered if it was the chair that was responsible for the twinkle or was there some spell all Headmasters & Headmistresses had placed on them to achieve that cursed eye twinkle.

Damn unnerving is what it was, like a muggle disco ball being shown directly into your face. Snapping out of his entertaining albeit insane thoughts Sirius made his way to the dungeons where he knew Severus would be brewing or doing whatever it is Severus did.

Upon reaching the man's personal lab he knocked and waited. He knew Snape knew he was there; the man warded the damn door to the teeth. Shortly after his knock the door was opened to reveal Severus who stepped back and motioned for him to enter.

Upon entering Sirius took out his burden of Basilisk scales. Seeing the wrapped parcel made Serverus' eyes light up briefly in curiousity and dare Sirius say happiness?

The grey eyed male had gotten better at Snape reading during his interactions with said man. Severus wasn't overly expressive like Sirius was, with Severus it was all in the subtle nuances; a tilt of the head or slight narrowing of his eyes.

Sirius had not been a top Auror in his day by being unobservant and he also had a knack for reading people, granted Severus was a tough nut to crack but he'd managed.

Seeing that happy, curious glint in those deep dark eyes Sirius smiled a sweet smile while slightly blushing, he would never admit to the blush even to this day, he handed over the package and watched with undisguised interest as Snape placed the parcel on the large work table, reverently unwrapping the bundle.

Once the scales were exposed Severus' eyes widened a bit, his lips actually rose slightly in delight. This made Sirius' breath catch; just that little smile made Severus go from handsome to breathtaking to Sirius' eyes anyway.

Hearing Sirius' breath catch Severus raised his head from examining his newest ingredients, his eyes were asking a silent question. Understanding this Sirius blurted out; "I'm fine, tip top never better!"

The voice in his mind was screaming for Sirius to shut the hell up and stop shouting like a hyperactive manic twit. Sirius just hung his head, cheeks aflame after his little outburst. He almost broke his neck when his head snapped up when heard an erotically dark chuckle slip passed the amused potions master's lips.

Hearing that chuckle made it all worth it for Sirius, who thought the serious man should laugh more and he told Severus so. Severus just looked at him with his eyebrow cocked but his eyes still held amusement.

Feeling like there is no time like the present Sirius once again took the plunge; "Severus" the sound of his name caused both of Severus' eyebrows to rise but Sirius charged on.

"Severus, I don't quite know how it happened maybe it has always been there but I've come to develop feelings and quite an attraction to you. I know your probably disgusted with me and will probably throw me out of here and never speak to me again.

But I just wanted to tell you so I at least know I tried to have something with you." After his confession Sirius stood there looking at everything besides Severus as he didn't want to see the disgust or rejection in those dark eyes he come to enjoy looking into.

After what seemed like an hour Severus spoke again, his tone slow and deliberate; "Are you sincere Sirius Black? Do you really want something with me the greasy, snarky bat of the dungeons?"

Sirius just sat there stunned again. Severus had surprised him, instead of hearing hurtful words of rejection, he heard the tentative inquiry of a man who had let few close, who had been hurt badly by the one's who should have loved and protected him.

"Of course I do Severus. I like your snarkiness! It is actually quite refreshing and funny. And your hair isn't greasy naturally it's all the potion fumes I know that. I think you are an attractive man. How could I not?

You're tall, with those broad shoulders and trim waist. Not to mention your dark eyes that look like the sea at midnight or your skin that looks like white marble. God job Severus do you know what you do to me? Even your damn voice is bloody attractive!"

After this rant Sirius seriously considered throwing himself into the large boiling cauldron behind Severus and putting himself out of his misery.

Severus stood there after Sirius' verbal tidal wave with wide disbelieving eyes, his mouth open in a small "O". Sirius prayed to Merlin, Morgana, Circe and hell even Crumple Horned Snorkacks that Severus would speak to him. Even if it was to tell him to "Shut up and leave".

Sirius began to fiddle with a stirring stick, averting his grey eyes to the scrubbed work table when Severus finally spoke; "I must be barmy but I believe you and I'll give you the chance to see where this goes.

But mark my words Sirius Orion Black you better be sincere." A face splitting smile broke out on Sirius' face as he rushed forward to throw his arms around Severus' neck, feeling so damn happy he was ready to run to the Astrnomy Tower and scream to the world that he had Severus Snape!

Severus for his part stiffened slightly before he relaxed and took the happy, bouncing Sirius in his arms. Sirius nuzzled his nose into the potion master's neck, breathing in his scent; cloves, mint, potion ingredients and something intangibly Severus.

It was intoxicating to Sirius and he heard Severus murmur; "Why are you sniffing me mutt?" but the words had no bite, if anything they held a bit of affection in them. Sirius just stayed there with his arms around HIS potions master.

After they stood there embracing for a good while they broke apart as Severus had a potion that needed his complete attention so he needed to get back to work. Sirius nodded still smiling like a damn loon at Severus who just rolled his eyes but his lips were again lifted slightly making Sirius bounce a bit.

Sirius made his way to the door of the lab before calling back; "You know you should ask me out on a date since we are going to have a proper relationship." Severus smirked before answering; "Of course my lady I'll pick you up tomorrow night at Number Twelve, be ready by 7."

Sirius was smiling even when Severus threw in the "My Lady" jab. What the hell did he care? He knew it was in jest, that Severus would never say in public in front of strangers. Sirius just nodded his consent before walking back to Minerva's office with a spring in his step.

Upon entering Minerva's office he noticed that knowing look was still there along with a now Cheshire cat sized grin on her face and that damnable twinkle was going to blind him if he didn't turn away.

Minerva just chuckled and said her goodbyes as Sirius stepped into the floo to go home and figure out what the hell to wear tomorrow. And coming up with a new plan; step one, finding outfit to wear, step two kissing Severus, step three getting Severus to kiss him everywhere including his lips well you get the idea.

_**I SWEAR TOMORROW I WILL GIVE YOU SMUT! :) **_

_**Just be a bit more patient w/ me I'm trying to develop my plot here plus I love writing Sirius. He is so FUN! Anyway by Sunday at noon in FL anyway you will have your smut. XOXO's guys & gals.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**RE-EDITED AND RE-POSTED ON NOVEMBER 30, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Notes: My internet hates me! Oh well it is working now. Enjoy Chapter 4 my dears!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_"You know you should ask me out on a date since we are going to have a proper relationship." Severus smirked before answering "Of course my lady I'll pick you up tomorrow night at Number 12 be ready by 7." Sirius was smiling even when Severus threw in the "My Lady" jab. What the hell did he care he knew it was in jest that Severus would never say in public in front of strangers. Sirius just nodded his consent before walking back to Minerva's office with a spring in his step. Upon entering Minerva's office he noticed that knowing look was still there along with a now Cheshire cat sized grin on her face and that damnable twinkle was going to blind him if he didn't turn away. Minerva just chuckled and said her goodbyes as Sirius stepped into the floo to go home and figure out what the hell to wear tomorrow. And coming up with a new plan; step one finding outfit to wear, step two kissing Severus, step three getting Severus to kiss him everywhere including his lips well you get the idea._

_**~~~~~~~*****************Chapter 4************~~~~~~~~**_

Sirius was nervous! It was 6:55 pm on Sunday and Severus should be there any moment. But what if he doesn't show up? Sirius shook his head in a manner oddly reminiscent of his animagus form. He was being ridiculous! As if the fates wanted to reinforce this thought the floo flared emerald green and out came the tall figure of Severus Snape.

Sirius had went all out for their date. He'd even magically straightened his shiny black hair and trimmed the front to frame his high cheekbones and grey eyes. He'd also chosen to wear his best black button up shirt with silver buttons, black Dragon hide trousers tucked into black knee high dragon hide boots, and finally a beautifully made soft silverish-grey over robe that complimented his eyes.

While Severus wore his customary black robes. However, they did not look as thick or bulky as his robes tended to be. Rather these robes seemed to be of thinner material, tailored well to hug those broad shoulders and accentuate that slender waist. Dear Merlin and Godric! Severus looked really damn good dressed up!

The amused comment of "Like what you see?" from Severus pulled Sirius back to the present with a slight blush on his cheeks and sheepish smile on his lips at having been caught staring at Severus.

The blush only darkened on Sirius' face when those onyx eyes seemed to devour him in a hard, apprasing look; those black eyes moved from the top of his head to his tips of his booted feet.

Sirius just stood there allowing Snape to look his fill only to smile radiantly when "You look quite handsome tonight Sirius" was murmured quietly from the potion master's lips.

Sirius slightly fumbled through his words; "You You look good as well Severus. I've never seen you look so handsome." _Well this is awkward_ was the little voice in his head's contribution to this stimulating verbal exchange.

Clearing his throat Sirius indicated the floo with his hand and Severus seemed to catch on to his not so subtle gesture that they leave to start their date. Before Severus entered the floo he gave Sirius the name and details for the restaurant; C'est La Vie, Out-of-the-Way Alley, London.

Sirius nodded to show he'd heard before Severus grabbed a pinch of floo powder off the mantel, stepped into the fire, threw down the floo powder and called out their destination. He was gone in a swirl of emerald green flames that died down quickly so Sirius could repeat the process.

One floo ride later and Sirius emerged into a well appointed receiving room, finding Severus waiting for him. With a slight bow Severus opened the door with a "Shall we?"

Sirius smiled a bit nervously but replied "Of course" and proceeded out the door to the maitre d' stand that was to the left of the door they'd come out of. Severus slipped his large hand onto Sirius' lower back as they approached and Severus spoke in that deliciously commanding voice he had; "Reservation for two at 7:15 under Prince."

Prince? Sirius was confused and it must have shown. Severus gave him a look that clearly said he'd explain when they were seated and alone. Nodding in acquiescence Sirius allowed himself to be steered to a lovely private circular booth in a secluded back corner of the restaurant.

Only after they were seated, their drink orders taken and received did Sirius inquire about Severus using the name Prince. Severus explained it was his mother's maiden name before she married his muggle father Tobias Snape, causing her to be disowned and disinherited.

The title father was spoken with a disgusted sneer on Severus' handsome face. Sirius understood the feeling as his parents weren't exactly candidates for any form of parenting award. Severus went on to explain that upon his seventeenth birthday he had looked into his eligibility to claim the title of Head of House.

Severus found out through the Goblins that his maternal grandparents had named him the heir to the Old and Noble House of Prince. Once hearing this news Severus immediately assumed the title of Lord Prince, his name now was technically Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince.

Though the Prince's were by no means held in the same financial or social standing as families like the Malfoy's or Black's, they were still an old, respected house that had produced many a talented potioneers and like any old line they had a fair amount of gold.

Sirius was curious as to why Severus never annouonced the claiming of his Lordship. As if reading his thoughts Severus spoke the one word that made a lot of sense; "Voldemort."

Now Sirius understood, Severus was under Voldemort's thumb enough during the first war with having taken the Dark Mark but if the evil bastard found out about his title and vaults Voldemort would have used them for his own means.

Not to mention many believed Voldemort had not vanished that Halloween night and would return. As it happened the bastard did come back; if Severus would have announced the claiming of his title during the time while Voldemort seemed to have vanished and upon Voldemort's resurrection he found out about Severus' heritage he would have been in the same position as if he had come out and announced it during the first war.

It was a bit confusing but it pleased Sirius to know he gained a bit more knowledge about Severus; the dark man was a damn mystery to him. Trying to move the conversation to better topics Sirius looked around the restaurant taking in the decor and commenting on the beauty of it to Severus.

Apparently, this was one of Severus' favorite places to eat as it was quiet, no one gave him undue attention and the food was good. Conversation flowed nicely between them as the meals were ordered and served.

True to Severus' claim the food was good, not just good but amazing! Sirius told his date so even suggesting they should come back again causing Severus to smirk in a very self satisfied way before "Of course My Lady" left those kissable lips.

Sirius grinned in triumph, again ignoring the My Lady jab, he basically had secured another date with his snarky potions master. Feeling quite pleased with himself Sirius proceeded to drink a bit more wine than he should have.

While his nerves had calmed down mostly he was still a bit nervous as the end of the meal was coming and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He'd been legally dead for five years, before that on the run or locked up in Azkaban; not exactly conducive for romance and dating.

So needless to say he was out of practice when it came to romance but he'd come this far, taking a bit more liquid courage in the form of wine, Sirius allowed his long lashes to rest at half mast as he looked at Severus with what he hoped was a sultry look and inquired if he "Would like to come back to his place for a drink?"

Sirius was not with our his charms and they seemed to work on the man across from him as lust quickly fluttered across those darks eyes before it was smothered and his invitation accepted.

Severus paid the tab and they were both standing with Severus' large slender hand on Sirius' back as he guided him back to the receiving room. Sirius went through the floo first arriving back at Number Twelve, calling for Kreature when he stepped out of the hearth.

Sirius requested that a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses be brought to the sitting room when the old elf arrived. As Kreature popped out Severus stepped out of the floo with well concealed nervousness flittering in his mannerisms and eyes but Sirius saw it.

To put himself and his date at ease he smiled, holding out his hand for Severus to take as he led them to the sitting room. Upon reaching the sitting room Sirius brought them to sit on a comfortable love seat in front of the fire, intentionally sitting so that their knees touched.

Sirius poured the Firewhiskey into both glasses and handed one to Severus. It was a bit awkward as they sipped their drinks. Sirius placed his glass down, turned to Severus taking his drink and placing it next to his on the coffee table.

Catching those ebony eyes, Sirius smiled and thanked the man for one of the most wonderful evenings he's had in a long time. Severus' lips quirked up at the praise and Sirius really couldn't hold back anymore, leaning forward slowly he pressed his plump lips to Severus' thin ones with just a bit of pressure while moving his lips a bit.

Severus seemed to freeze but soon was pressing his lips back against Sirius' and his tongue came out to swipe at the crease between Sirius' lips. Immediately the smaller male opened his mouth for Severus' tongue.

Merlin when Severus' tongue met his it was intoxicating. Severus' tongue massaged his own before moving to explore his mouth; licking the sides and roof of his of his orifice as if he was mapping Sirius' mouth out for future exploits.

They sat like that for who knew how long, Sirius' hands were cupping Severus' jaw, as they exchanged deep kisses and just enjoyed the feel of the other's mouth on theirs.

Eventually, Severus shifted his hands that were once on Sirius' waist and back of his neck. They moved to unbutton the grey eyed male's robe as well as his shirt. The potions master raised his hands to Sirius' shoulders as Sirius lowered his hands to aid Severus in brushing the garments covering his top half off, allowing them to pool around Sirius' trim waist.

Severus broke the kiss and leaned back to admire the new mass of exposed skin Sirius was showing, allowing his desire to show in those beautiful dark orbs. It took Sirius' admittedly labored breath away from him completely.

Feeling his need skyrocket Sirius lunged forward maneuvering himself into the larger man's lap, raising his hands to grip Severus' broad shoulders and crushing their lips together, earning him a moan from Severus and causing a whimper to ecape his own mouth.

This action seemed to be what set the dominoes to fall. Their kisses became heated, hands demanding as clothes and footwear were pulled off awkwardly and discarded Morgana knew where. But at this point it did not matter all that mattered to Sirius, he was sure it was so for Severus, was getting his body as close to Severus' larger one as he could.

Feeling Severus' impressive arousal pressing into his belly he shifted so their erections glided across each other. Both men moaned in pleasure and Severus grabbed Sirius' hips, not breaking their kiss, to thrust his hips up, grinding their lower halves together.

Not to be outdone Sirius ground down on Severus' next upward thrust meeting him in the middle. Pre-cum was already running down both their lengths, allowing for easier movement as their erections continued to slide and grind together.

Godric, Sirius forgot how good this could be! As it had been sometime for him he knew he would not last long. The familiar searing heat rising in his lower belly was telling enough. However, Severus didn't seem to far off his release either if the muffled growls and erratic thrusts were anything to go by.

Sirius broke away from their latest punishing kiss and looked deep into those lust fogged dark eyes with his own slate grey orbs; seeing those normally unexpressive eyes showing all Severus' feelings of lust, want, desire, affection and a glimmer of possesiveness at the moment made Sirius mewl in happy ecstasy as he kept grinding down unrhythmically against Severus' erection.

Sirius didn't know how this could get any better but he was soon shown how when Severus' large slender hand wrapped around both their arousals, pumping them both in time with their fevered thrusts against each other.

Sirius' brain blanked in sensory overload and all he could do was feel and let this man take over. The searing heat in his belly was now moving outwards, encompassing him as if he would burn if he didn't get his release. He was almost sobbing in pleasure and when Severus moved his lips to his ear to whisper darkly, seductively "Cum for me Sirius".

Sirius could do nothing but obey him as his previously closed eyes shot open, his grip on Severus' strong shoulders was probably painful at this point as he held on to the man, mouth open in a little "O'. That searing heat finally exploded shaking his whole body with the force of his orgasm.

Sirius howled his release to the heavens. Jerkily thrusting in Serverus' strong hand as spurt after spurt of cum decorated their chests, stomachs and Severus' hand.

Almost immediately after Severus gave one last hard pump of his cock with his hand and lunged forward to bite Sirius hard where his neck and shoulder met as he came in a torrent of hot semen covering and mixing with Sirius' own on their already soiled chests, stomachs and in Serveus' case his hand.

Sirius went completely limp when Severus had bitten him as he watched with half mast eyes as the normally reserved man lost it. Severus' eyes squeezed shut, pulling away from Sirius' neck as he threw his head back moaning Sirius' name to the ceiling.

Sirius had never seen anything so erotic before and he didn't think he wanted to, he enjoyed the fact the it was him who made the notoriously controlled man lose his composure and moan his name.

After Severus had cum Sirius fell forward wrapping his arms around Severus' neck inhaling that familiar scent, which was now mixed with the smell of sex and sweat, that was becoming quite addictive to him.

Nuzzling his cheek against Severus' neck Sirius settled more comfortably on the man's lap. Sirius didn't care that he could feel the cum drying against their skin, quickly becoming a sticky, congealing mess. All he cared about was being in this man's lap, with this man's strong arms around him, cradling him as if he was the most important thing in the world.

However, Severus did seem to care about the cooling seed that decorated them, with a quiet spell the cum was vanished and their skin refreshed. Shifting to look into Severus' eyes Sirius bit his lip before plucking up his courage and asking in a rush of words "Would you like to stay the night with me?"

Severus looked a bit taken aback by the offer leading Sirius to believe he made a mistake in asking, cheeks red he backpeddled spluttering; "You you d don't have to if you don't want to. I I just thought." Sirius was cut off by Severus' mouth as it was placed over his and a sweet kiss was placed on his already bruised, swollen lips before he backed away.

Severus met Sirius' eyes this time; "I would be happy to stay the night with you Sirius." Those words made Sirius happier than he thought possible as he slid off Severus' lap extending his hand again for Severus to take which he did.

Leading them out of the sitting room, neither of them bothering to put back on their clothes, up the stairs to his bedroom, opening the door Sirius let go of Severus' hand to excuse himself to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed and telling Severus he'd get him a toothbrush and towels.

Shortly after both men were under Sirius' covers. The smaller man on his side with his head pillowed on Severus' strong chest while Severus laid on his back, his hand was placed around Sirius' shoulders in a sort of half embrace.

The grey eyed male tilted his head up, his sleepy eyes meeting midnight black before he leaned up a bit to place a chaste but affectionate kiss to Severus' thin lips before murmuring "Goodnight."

Severus placed his own kiss to Sirius' lips and murmured his "Goodnight" as well. Settling back down both men were asleep quickly and for once no nightmares came to them.

_**So here's Chapter 4! Finally a taste of slash for you guys. **_

_**Chapter 5 will hopefully be up soon. No clue where this almost obsessive desire to write is coming from but I'm still going with it.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RE-EDITED AND RE-POSTED ON NOVEMBER 30, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: Dragging your 150 lb mastiff out fron underneath a tree because he doesn't want to get rained on is not fun! Frigging rain will it ever STOP? _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_Sirius tilted his head up, his stormy grey eyes meeting midnight black before he leaned up a bit to place a chaste but affectionate kiss to Severus' thin lips before murmuring "Goodnight." Severus placed his own kiss to Sirius' lips and murmured his "Goodnight" as well. Settling back down both men were asleep quickly and for once no nightmares came to them._

_~~~~~~~~*******__**Chapter 5*****~~~~~~**_

The next morning Sirius woke slowly feeling content and warm in Severus' arms. Sirius was surprised that they had remained as close as they had as he tended to move quite a bit in his sleep.

Shifting slightly in an effort to get a bit more comfortable, his arm was slightly numb, glancing at the clock he noted it showed it was 6:15am. Sirius didn't notice ebony eyes cracked open watching him squirm around; he jumped a bit when a kiss was placed on his temple and he lifted his gaze to Severus' face.

He couldn't help the sleepy grin that slipped onto his face when he saw the happy, sleepy look in Severus' eyes. Now that they were both awake Sirius shifted out of their embrace to move to his belly, propping himself up on his elbow so he could see Severus' face better.

"Good Mornings" were exchanged by both men as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Severus was the one to break the silence this time; "Did you enjoy yourself last night Sirius?" So many replies flashed through his mind but Sirius settled on a cheeky grin and a coy nod.

Severus snorted his amusement before leaning forward, quietly murmuring a breath freshening charm for the both of them, capturing Sirius' lips in a sweet kiss. Sirius thought this kiss summed up both of their feelings; happiness, want, surprise, nervousness and a bit of fear all mixed in to make the kiss all the better.

Breaking apart, eyes still closed, foreheads resting together as their combined breathing mingled together, Sirius was quite happy. Severus slowly backed away leaning against the headboard with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Where do you want this to go Sirius?"

Sirius was a little taken aback by the blunt question but then again it was Severus Snape; the man was the definintion of blunt. Sirius thought for a moment before replying; "I want to take this as far as it can go. I really do care for you Severus and I would like to continue to see you, get to know you better.

Does that work for you?" At the end of his answer Sirius nervously lowered his eyes and made shapes in the sheets with his fingers while he waited for Severus to answer him.

Hearing Severus clear his throat Sirius raised his eyes to meet the other man's, waiting for him to speak again. "I think I'd like that very much. Are you free this Wednesday night?"

Sirius threw himself at Severus, wrapping his arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses; in between his kisses Sirius chanted "Yes!" Severus just chuckled that deep chuckle that went straight to Sirius' groin. Leaning back Sirius unwrapped his arms from Severus' neck as he shimmied down his lover's still nude body.

Sirius took the man's form in as he slid downward and he was not unhappy with what he saw. Severus was taller and broader than Sirius was but he was still slender. Sirius' wandering eyes took in Severus' alabaster skin, that strong Romanesque nose and jaw, wiry muscled arms and legs, a toned abdomen showing the faint definition of a six-pack.

Bringing his gaze back up to those black eyes that were showing desire and curiousity as to what Sirius was up to. Sirius smirked up at Severus, his mouth now level with Severus' half hard cock. Getting himself comfortable in between the man's long legs, Sirius took Severus' still sightly soft length into his mouth, sucking and licking lightly.

Severus groaned as Sirius quickly brought his cock to rigidity in that wicked mouth of his. Sirius never took his eyes of Serverus' face as he bobbed his head slowly up and down on Severus' erection. Hollowing his cheeks as he sucked a bit harder on Severus' length, swirling his tongue teasingly around the head before he flattened his tongue under Serverus' heavy cock to stroke the thick vein running up the underside.

Severus brought the hand that wasn't clutching the blankets to Sirius' head, burying his fingers in Sirius' thick black hair, massaging his scalp. Sirius purred around the length is his mouth as his scalp was caressed, causing Severus to gasp as the vibrations from Sirius' purring added another type of stimulation to his cock.

Severus started to shallowly thrust his hips into that wonderful moist heat, encouraging Sirius to take more of his length into his mouth. Sirius was more that happy to oblige his lover allowing more of Severus' erection to be thrust into his mouth as he continued to suck greedily.

Feeling the head of Serverus' cock brushing against the back of his throat Sirius supressed his gag reflex and relaxed his throat. Feeling Severus' thick black pubic hair brushing his nose Sirius swallowed aroung the thick cock head that was in his throat.

Severus threw his head back releasing a growl as his hips pulled back only to thrust slowly back into Sirius' mouth. The smaller male pulled back off the rigid length until only the head remained in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the head savoring the taste of pre-cum that was leaking from his lover's slit.

A wicked idea passed through his mind and he went with it. While sucking on the head of Severus' cock Sirius thrust his tongue into Severus' slit and was quite pleased with himself when he heard the shouted expletive leave Severus's mouth.

Severus let out a another low growl and the hand in Sirius' hair tightened sending a slight pained but no less pleasurable shiver down Sirius' spine straight to his hard groin. Hand still clutching tightly on Sirius' hair Severus began to thrust his erection with more speed and force into Sirius' willing mouth.

Getting the picture Sirius relaxed his throat to take his lover's thrusts fully. Sirius for his part continued to suck greedily on the cock in his mouth with hollow cheeks and massaged the thrusting cock with his tongue.

Soon Severus' thrusts became a rough staccato as he came closer to his release. Sirius seeing, as well as feeling this, brought his hand from where it rested on Severus' hip to fondle and gently squeeze his balls.

Severus moaned his appreciation; Sirius felt Severus' balls tighten up closer to his body. The greye eyed man brought his still free hand down to join the other slipping it underneath his partner's balls as he brought his thumb against Severus' perineum massaging it gently but firmly.

When Sirius massaged Severus' perineum he felt Severus' cock throb as his lover shouted "Sirius!" as he came, thrusting into his waiting mouth. Sirius swallowed greedily taking every drop his lover had to give him, sucking him dry. When he was sure nothing remained Sirius let the softening cock fall from his mouth with a wet pop, crawling back up Severus' relaxed body until they were face to face.

Sirius tangled his hands in that silky dark hair as he pressed their lips together thrusting his tongue into Severus' mouth so he could taste himself on Sirius' tongue. The kiss was heated and Sirius ground his leaking erection into Severus' hip moaning into the man's mouth in need.

Severus' flipped their positions so he was covering Sirius' smaller form with his own. The kiss remained unbroken as Severus made himself comfortable over his lover, placing his weight on one of his forearms, and shifting Sirius' legs open more so he was resting between them on his knees.

Sirius settled onto his back and waited for what his lover would do; Severus' talented hand began making its way down Sirius body, taking a detour to pinch and rub his pink nipples. Sirius pulled away from the kiss his head lolling back at the sensation of his nipples being played with.

Sirius' hands were now running up and down his lover's upper body and back, trying to touch Serverus every where he could. Severus must have felt his nipples had gotten enough attention as his hand began to move downward, again giving teasing feather light touches delivered maddeningly slow to the smooth skin of his flat stomach, causing Sirius to moan out his plea loudly.

"Please Severus Touch Me!" was panted out in desperation as his hips thrust forward trying to get any form of friction against his straining erection. If Sirius was thinking clearly he would have known it wouldn't be that easy this was Severus Snape he was dealing with.

Severus spoke in a seductive hiss, "Where do you want me to touch you, Sirius?" Sirius really did consider hexing the man but decided that this way was easier; Sirius would play along because he needed to cum and he wanted to cum by Severus' hand or any other part of his anatomy, at this point he was not going to be picky!

Sirius raised his head locking heated grey eyes with Severus' equally lust blown ebony; "Please Severus. Please touch my cock. I need to cum." Satisfied Severus moved his hand to Sirius arousal, wrapping his hand aound it.

He pumped Sirius' length in slow strokes, bringing his thumb up to the head of Sirius leaking cock he smeared the pre-cum around coating Sirius' member, making his hand slide easier over the silky flesh of lover's slender cock.

Sirius was simply euphoric! That hand felt amazing around his length but he needed more and began to piston his hips, fucking Severus' hand. Severus picked up his strokes to match Sirius' thrusts.

To soon Sirius felt that scorching heat in his belly as his release hurtled towards him. Sirius' hands left Severus' body to clench the blankets as his heels dug into the mattress, las if he was bracing himself for his orgasm and maybe he was.

Feeling his balls tighten and cock throb he thrust hard one more time into Severus' hand before the burning heat in his belly blazed through him causing his eye to roll back, his toes curl and his back to arch in an almost painful angle.

Ropes of cum coated his naked stomach, chest and Severus' hand as he shallowly thurst a few more times into Severus' hand, milking his release before he sunk into the bed breathing hard and feeling boneless.

After a few minutes Sirius blindly reached for and grabbed his wand from the bedside table waving it lazily; a silent cleaning spell removed the cum form their bodies and blankets. Severus had made his way up to lay beside him resting on his side as he watched Sirius regain his breath and come down from his orgasmic high.

Feeling Severus' black eyes on him Sirius turned his head to gaze into those black eyes letting a sated smile slip to his lips. Sirius cast a quick tempus and saw it was 6:55 as if on cue his stomach let out a very loud grumble.

Both males chuckled before Sirius asked if Severus had time to stay for breakfast before he left for Hogwarts? Severus agreed and let Sirius know that his classes started at 8:00. As long as he was back by 7:30 to quickly shower & change into his teaching robes he'd be fine.

Kreacher was called, breakfast ordered and delivered all within a ten minute span. Both men propped their trays on their knees as they began to eat their toast, eggs and bacon happily in bed. Sirius smiled at Severus, watching him eat with just as much enthusiasm as he was.

"I guess all this exercise had worked up our appetites, huh?" Sirius asked with a saucy smirk. Severus lightly snorted and chuckled; "It would appear it has but I'm not complaining. If all excercise was as pleasurable as what we did just now and last night I'd do it more." was Severus teasing reply accompanied by his signature smirk.

Soon Severus was done getting dressed to return to Hogwarts. Sirius got up and wrapped his naked form in a dark red silk robe, one dressed he extended his hand for his lover to take. Severus slipped his larger hand into Sirius' as they made their way down to the kitchen.

Sirius got onto his toes to press a kiss to Severus' lips only to have his breath stolen when Severus wrapped his arms around Sirius waist, and took his lips in a hungry kiss. Sirius was in complete and utter bliss as his tongue twisted and danced with Severus'.

Too soon the kiss ended and Severus was reminding him about Wednesday and he'd send a note with the specific time and plan. Sirius smiled as Severus grabbed the floo powder before stepping into the fireplace and calling out for the "Headmistresses Office, Hogwarts, Scotland" in a clear voice.

With a swirl of emerald flames his lover was gone and Sirius was bouncing back upstairs so he could shower and get ready to face the day. Maybe he'd visit Harry at the office and take him out for lunch? They really needed to catch up, plus seeing the look on Harry's face when he told him about his relationship with Severus would be priceless.

Definitely pensieve worthy and he was sure Severus would love to watch Harry gape like a large mouth Bass as well. But in the back of his mind he wondered what they would be doing on Wednesday?

After that thought the lewd ideas rushed into Sirius' mind causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks and a shit eating grin to split his face.

_**TADA! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I wasn't going to write the morning after. I was originally going to have Severus rush out since he's running late & then have him send the note about Wednesday later in the day to Sirius.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: I am quite pleased with the responses to this story. Thank you All! You keep me going or maybe it's my OCD. But hey as long as you get you smut does it really matter? No, it most certainly does not. _

_*****Best Song for this Southern Girl to hear in the morning "__Chicken Fried"__ by The Zac Brown Band. Give it a listen it's quite catchy!****_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_With a swirl of emerald flames his lover was gone and Sirius was bouncing back upstairs so he could shower and get ready to face the day. Maybe he'd visit Harry at the office and take him out for lunch? They really needed to catch up plus seeing the look on Harry's face when he told him about his relationship with Severus would be priceless. Definitely pensieve worthy and he was sure Severus would love to watch Harry gape like a large mouth Bass as well. But in the back of his mind he wondered what they would be doing on Wednesday? After that thought the lewd ideas rushed into Sirius' mind causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks and a shit eating grin to split his face._

_~~~~~~~~~**********__**Chapter 6**__********~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After Severus returned to Hogwarts; Sirius had a long hot shower letting the water run over his skin, relaxing his muscles as his mind wandered. He was still waiting to wake up; to realize that his whole encounter last night and this morning with Severus was just a highly erotic dream. But then he touched the bitemark that decorated his skin, where his neck met his shoulder, and he knew that it had all been real. Sighing as he rinsed his body and turned off the water.

After towelling himself off, brushing his hair and completing all his other morning rituals, he made his way to his closet to pull on a pair of black trousers, a simple grey collared shirt and a simple emerald green robe. Coming out of the closet, he glanced at the time noticing it was still quite early only 8:15. Exiting his room he made his way to his office to get some work done.

Another huge change that had taken place when he was recalled from the Veil; Re-assuming his title of Lord Black and actually caring about it. This time around Sirius was taking his role seriously, doing everything he could to ensure his family was remembered as the proud, honorable, and decent albeit a bit dark family they used to be.

It wasn't easy to undo what his parents had done by siding and supporting Voldemort. But Sirius was making progress through charitable donations and philanthropic efforts. But this wasn't his only goal, Sirius was a shrewd man when he needed to be and the investments he'd made in the past year since he'd returned had paid plus interest. Recouping some of his family's once great wealth.

He'd also reinstated Andromeda and Nymphadora (posthumously) Tonks, once his name was cleared, to the Black family tree. Allowing Andromeda, or Andy as she asked to be called now, to access her dowry of 20,000 galleons that had been withheld from her when she was disowned and disinherited for marrying a muggle. Andy was grateful for the money, losing Ted in the war had strained their already tight financial circumstances.

Sirius glanced at the clock in his study and was surprised to see it was already 11:45. Chuckling when realized just how engrossed he must have become with the letters he was reading/writing and the figures he was tallying. Sirius stood from his chair, raising his arms above his head, stretching his back and hearing the satifying crack as his back loosened he made his way to fireplace to call Harry and ask him out for lunch.

Harry answered w/ a happy grin on his face when he saw his godfather's head in the floo. Harry was quick to agree to Sirius' lunch invitation. Deciding to meet at 12 at the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius raisied himself up from the fireplace, brushed himself off and went back to his room to wash his face and hands. Applying a bit of cologne to his body; he walked to the the kitchen to floo to the Leaky.

Harry was already there and seated at a table. Sirius approached his godson w/ a loving smile on his lips as he grabbed Harry into a bear hug. Both men sat, placed their orders with Tom for Butterbeer and fish and chips. Once Tom retreated back behind the bar they began exchanging news about the happenings in their respective lives.

Towards the end of the meal Sirius cleared his throat, wiped his mouth with his napkin and prepared himself to drop the figurative "bomb" on his godson. Harry looked at him curiously noticing his sudden nervousness.

Sirius smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile and spoke "Harry somethings happened to me recently. This something or someone rather has made me very happy." Glancing to look at Harry and seeing him listening attentively w/ an interested look on his face Sirius continued. "Severus Snape is my lover."

Harry just sat their for a minute letting what he'd just heard process before his brows scrunched together and his mouth become a firm line. Sirius thought Harry looked like he was trying to figure out a very complex Ancient Runes equation. Once he seemed to grasp what Sirius had said Harry's mouth fell open and eyes bugged out of his skull. "Snape? As in Severus Snape. He's your lover?" was the slightly disbeliving response to Sirius' confession. Sirius just nodded his assent.

Harry nodded his head; to what Sirius had no clue. Harry smiled a small smile, "If he makes you happy then I'm happy for you Sirius." Hearing these words Sirius felt oddly relieved. It made sense though with Remus gone Harry was his last link to the Marauders, his first taste of true friendship and family, he didn't want to lose it or cause it to become strained because of his love life.

Harry chuckled as he stood pulling out a few galleons to pay for his share of the bill, which Sirius promptly thrust back into his hand with a glare; Sirius paid the tab plus a generous tip. Once this was done both men began making their way over to the floo to return to their respective destinations. After another bear hug Harry was in the floo and on his way back to the Ministry and Sirius was on his way back to Number 12.

Upon exiting the floo Sirius was greeted by Kreacher and given a folded piece of parchment. Butterflies erupted in his stomach when he realized what the note was about and who the note was from. Sirius quickly unfolded the parchment, careful not to rip the damn thing in his haste, and read the slanted scrawl of one Severus Snape.

The note was short but quite affectionate, for Severus anyway, and Sirius was quite excited about the contents of the missive. This Wednesday at 7:30 he would be going to Hogwarts to have dinner in his lover's quarters. Summoning parchment, a quill and ink he penned his agreeance to the date, folded the paper up and sent it back through the floo.

Sirius hadn't doubted that the man would send him the note or maybe he did just a little bit. Sirius was still a bit surprised that Severus had accepted all this so easily. Lost in thought Sirius retreated to his study in hopes of taking his mind off his circular thoughts, all of which revolved once again around Severus Snape.

-Time Skip-

Wednesday went by too slowly in Sirius' opinion. He'd been so excited to see Severus it was impossible to concentrate at all. Once again he'd put the extra effort into his appearance, shaving with extra attention, fixing his hair so it fell in soft waves past his shoulders, and selecting an outift that complimented his coloring and showed off his slender body; tight grey trousers, form fitting dark red polo shirt, black leather belt and black dress shoes topped it off.

Finally, 7:20 rolled around, Sirius grabbed his wand and made his way to the fireplace. Grabbing the floo powder, he stepped in and threw down the powder, and called out his destination of Hogwarts. With a swirl of flames he was gone, reappearing in Minerva's empty office. Sirius figured she was still at dinner and found himself relieved. He loved Minerva, he really did, but Sirius didn't think he was up for the possible questions the woman may have.

Making his way down the familiar route to his potions master's quarters he requested entrance when he came to the correct portrait and waited. Soon enough the portrait swung open revealing his lover's tall form to Sirius' appraising eyes.

Severus looked delicious in a gark green button-up that hung in just the right way off those broad shoulders, emphasing his lightly muscled chest and his black slacks highlighted his narrow waist, while hugging his firm arse and accentuated those long muscular legs. Sirius might have drooled if Severus hadn't cleared his throat. Sirius snapped out of his visual fuck fest, blushing when he realized he was still standing in the hallway.

Sirius quicky scooted inside brushing past Severus to make his way to the sitting room. Standing just inside the room Sirius waited for Severus to follow him, upon his entrance Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him soundly.

Opening his mouth immediately when he felt Severus' tongue brush his lips. Both men groaned when their tongues met and twinned together, sliding lazily against each other. Sirius didn't realize how much he missed kissing Severus until this moment.

This realization made Sirius' heart speed up in his chest, he'd really begun to fall hard for the man hadn't he. Pushing that thought to the back of his head for later examination, he put his full attention back on the tongue in his his mouth and the lips pressed to his. Soon the need for air became noticeable and they parted.

When the kiss ended, Severus asked what he would like to drink? A glass of wine brought for both of them, courtesy of the house elves, and they were sitting closely on the couch. Severus was ranting about the "dunderheads" he was forced to teach and the amount of cauldrons that had exploded just this week.

Sirius loved hearing Severus talk about his classes, it was hilarious to hear the man's sarcastic comments and finely veiled insults he directed towards his students when they screwed up. Once Severus was done ranting they moved onto other topics before Sirius brought up Harry.

Severus listened with a raised eyebrow as Sirius detailed his conversation with Harry in regards to their relationship. By the end of the explanation Severus' eyes were lit up in amusement and his lips were lifted in a smile. It made Sirius happy to know that he made Severus happy.

Severus stood and walked over to a cabinet, opening the doors and pulling out a pensieve. Sirius chuckled before he pulled out a vial already containing the memory he had just gotten done explaining. Severus cocked and eyebrow and Sirius laughed, "I knew you'd want to see this. So I came prepared. You can keep this one its a copy."

Severus nodded placing down the pensieve and poured the memory in. Sirius spoke before Severus could ask, "Go ahead and watch it. I'll be here when you get done." Severus nodded before putting his face into the pensieve.

5 minuted later Severus reemerged snickering in amusement. Sirius just let the man have his laugh since it happened to so rarely. Severus turned to Sirius and thanked him for "letting him see one of the most amusing things he has seen in at least 5 years".

Sirius just shook his head laughing lightly. Severus stood and indicated they were moving to the dining room, extending his hand once Sirius stood for him to take. Hand in hand they made their way into the dining room.

Upon entering Sirius was pleased at the many dishes that were on display for them to choose from. Severus let go of his hand to pull out his chair. Sirius slipped into his seat, waiting for Severus to sit and serve himself before he took any food for himself. Once Severus had served himself Sirius began to put a bit of everything on his plate.

The meal was delicious, the company even better and Sirius was pleasantly full. Once the dished were cleared, Sirius really did love house elves, they made their way back to the living room. Severus sat first and Sirius being Sirius slid his body to straddle Severus' lap. Leaning forward to nuzzle his nose into Severus' neck inhaling his scent.

Severus chuckled at Sirius' antics but made no move to stop him. Sirius felt Severus' hands untucking his polo from his trousers, slipping his hands under the fabric to slide his hands up and down Sirius toned back. They sat their for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of the other man being so close.

Severus broke the tranquility by bringing his mouth to Sirius neck, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. Sirius moaned his appreciation, his hands coming to fist Severus' hair and press his face further into his neck, wanting more. Severus brought his hand to cup Sirius chin positioning his head so their lips could meet in a searing kiss. Sirius felt his toes curl when his mouth was thoroughly dominated by the man under him.

Breaking apart Severus leaned forward and stood up. Lifting Sirius with him, Severus shifted Sirius' legs to wrap around his waist, and cupping his ass in his hands. Severus carried him towards a door he'd never been through before. He assumed it was the door to Severus' bedroom. When the door opened Sirius' assumption was confirmed as he was carried to and deposited on a large bed w/ soft, dark linens and hangings.

Severus waved his hand and before Sirius realized it they were both nude; their clothes were laid neatly on a wingback chair in the corner, and his wand was placed with Severus' on the nightstand. Sirius smirked at his lover as he made his way to lay in the middle of the bed, back propped up on the pillows, spreading his legs and sliding his hand down his body, stopping to tweak a nipple and mewl in delight at the sensation.

Sirius kept his stormy grey eyes fixed on Severus, as his hand finally made it to his erection. Wrapping his hand around his arousal he proceeded to pump himself moaning Severus' name when his enjoyment became too much. Sliding his thumb over the head of his cock to smear the beads of pre-cum around, enabling him to slide his hand easier over his rigid length.

Severus watched him jerk himself, his thick cock standing up proudly in that thick patch of black hair. Sirius watched him unconsciously bring his hand to his cock and slowly begin to stroke himself, pulling a groan from his lips. Sirius thought this was one of hottest thing he had ever seen!

Sirius continued to pump his length slowly, getting a heightened sense of pleasure knowing that Severus was watching him. Soon though he wanted more than Severus' eyes on him, he wanted his hands on him as well. Sirius raised his hand that so far had been resting on the blankets and quirked his fingers in a come hither way.

Severus was on the bed, in between Sirius' legs, hands buried in his hair, crushing their mouths together before Sirius could say "Quidditch". A muffled moan left Sirius' mouth escaping past their connected orifices as tongues wrapped around each other in a heated dance.

Severus pulled his mouth and hands away from Sirius, as he proceeded press nips and kisses across his jaw and down his neck until he reached the bitemark he'd placed on Sirius not 3 days before. Sirius mewled when Severus attached his mouth and sucked hard on the still sensitive skin around the bitemark. Those free hands began to stroke Sirius sensitive sides.

Sirius' hands were exploring the skin of Severus' muscled back; massaging the the firm flesh under them. He felt Severus remove his mouth from the junction between his neck and shoulder and moan loudly in pained pleasure when Sirius hands passed over the area where his neck met his back. Taking the initiative Sirius massaged that particular area until he felt the knots loosen and then disappear.

Once the knots were taken care of Severus resumed his ministrations, his hands always in constant motion, caressing, teasing, or massaging every part of Sirius body except where he needed it most. Sirius let out a pitiful, needy whimper and thrust his groin into Severus, asking without asking for Severus to touch him.

Instead of complying Severus shuffled back and told Sirius to get on his hands and knees. Sirius was confused as to where the man was going with this but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to find out.

Listening to Severus' request, Sirius turned his body over and propped himself up on his hands and knees, feeling a bit exposed when he felt that ebony gaze drilling holes into his body.

Sirius felt Severus settling between his legs, nudging his legs open wider to accomodate his body. Sirius jumped a bit when those large hands grabbed his plump globes, massaging them gently and spreading them open exposing his entrance to Severus' eyes.

Sirius looked over his shoulder to see what his lover was doing. Only to throw his head back and moan when he felt Severus hot breath on his pucker, stimulating him as he murmured something, Sirius wasn't sure what; until he felt the spell take effect and clean him out.

Sirius screamed in earnest when Severus began to slowly suck and lick the skin surrounding his entrance. Before long Severus began to thrust his tongue shallowly into Sirius' tight pucker, massaging and stroking his tight anal walls. Merlin, Sirius had experienced many things in his life but he'd never experienced this.

Sirius' head dropped to rest on the propped up pillows as moans and whimpers left his mouth as he was penetrated deeper and harder by that amazingly talented tongue. He knew he wouldn't last much longer under the onslaught of pleasure he was being given.

Severus felt Sirius' walls begin to quiver around his tongue, he knew Sirius was getting close to his release. Deciding to help his lover Severus brought his thumb down from Sirius' spread arse cheeks and began to stimulate his perineum.

Sirius threw his head back again and mewled loudly, grinding his ass backwards when his perineum was touched by Severus' finger. Still grinding back and fucking himself on Severus' tongue he felt the fire in his belly beginning to burn out of control.

With one more hard thrust from Severus' tongue and a hard stroke to his perineum Sirius was gone, his arms gave out as his face fell into the mattress, his toes curled, as he thrust back one more time impaling himself on Severus tongue as his untouched cock spasmed and ejaculated his seed onto the blankets under him.

Sirius slowly turned his face to the side so he wouldn't suffocate. His body felt weightless, warm and sated. Sirius felt Severus shift again and he ground back instinctively when he felt his lover's heavy cock placed in between his arse cheeks.

Severus grabbed Sirius ass cheeks and pushed them together creating a channel for Severus to thrust his cock against. He groaned when Sirius pushed back against him to meet his thrusts as his continued to push his cock in between those two perfect globes of flesh.

Severus knew he wouldn't last long; he'd always enjoyed the act of oral sex in any form; either giving or receiving and while he was pleasuring Sirius he was being taking pleasure for himself as well.

Pre-cum was leaking heavily, running down his length and slicking up the skin of Sirius' backside, as his thrusts became harder and faster. His release was imminent; when that heated coil snapped in his stomach Severus removed his hand from Sirius' ass cheek, and took his cock in his hand. Pumping himself as streams of his cum rained down on Sirius' ass and lower back. He continued pumping his erection, milking his release until he knew there was nothing left.

Releasing his spent member, Severus shifted out from between Sirius' legs making his way to lay on his back against the pillows, allowing his breathing to calm down. Sirius let his body slide until he was laying on his belly with his face pillowed on his arms. Severus grabbed Sirius' arm and tugged until the man scooted over to rest on his side, and placed his head on his chest. Severus wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer to his larger body.

Sirius looked up into Severus' ebony eyes and smiled before he shifted and felt the cum drying on his bottom. Scrunching up his nose he wordlessly Accio'd his wand and with a lazy flick the cum was gone from the bed and his body. Sighing in relief he gave his wand to Severus so he could place it back on the nightstand.

Resuming his previous actions he tilted his head and placed a peck on Severus cheek before backing up and meeting those eyes again. "That was amazing Severus! I've never experienced anything like that before." Severus' eyes widened a bit not quite believing his ears, "I can't believe you've never experienced rimming before."

Sirius blushed crimson before he replied, "It's true. It just never happened & you're the first person I've been w/ in over 20 years. If you add the time I was in Azkaban, on the run & then behind the Veil. Not a lot of time for sexual exploration and encounters."

Severus was shocked when Sirius delivered that information. But quickly snapped out of it when he met Sirius nervous grey eyes, he smiled and placed a kiss to those pouty lips. "Then we will just have figure out what else you haven't experienced so we can introduce you to them. Actually, I quite like the fact that I was your first."

Sirius chuckled and jested "Possessive Severus?" Severus smirked and pressed him tighter to his body "You have no idea Mr. Black. I may chain you to the bed so no one can look upon what is mine."

Severus said all this in a deadpan voice while looking straight into Sirius' eyes. Both men couldn't hold it in anymore, they both burst out laughing, well Sirius did. Severus' laugh was quieter, more melodic then Sirius rough, bark like laugh.

Severus shifted and stood making his way to the adjoined bathroom to get ready for bed. Sirius rose as well to get dressed, feeling a bit disappointed that he wasn't asked to stay. Severus watched him pick up his shirt before he strode forward catching Sirius arm. "Stay w/ me tonight Sirius."

Sirius knew it wasn't a question but he answered anyway with a content grin on his lips, "Of course I will." Severus' smiled a small smile before making his way back towards the bathroom, letting Sirius know toiletries would be provided for him so he could get ready for bed.

Smiling Sirius moved to the bed and pulled down the cover and laid down. Waiting for Severus to come out so he could use the bathroom to get ready for bed.

A short time later Sirius emerged from the washroom, covering his mouth as he yawned. Sirius made his way to his side of the bed and slid under the covers, Severus was already resting on his back under them.

Sirius shifted so his head was once again resting on Severus' chest. Severus brought his arm around to hug Sirius' shoulders. Their bodies pressed firmly together both men tiredly murmured their "Goodnights". And within 5 minutes they were both deep asleep, small smiles on each their faces.

_******Well Folks That Is Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 may take a day or two. This Chapter was edited in a caffeine induced haze. All mistakes may be blamed on myself, as I will be blaming Mr. Coffee and his delicious elixir."*****_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: I will make my first attempt at writing **bondage w/ slight masochistic & master/sub vibes**. It is a bit graphic so if yaoi or any of the other things listed in my note aren't your cup of coffee hit the back button now please. You have been warned! _

_****Memory Appears Like This: **__False Memory_

**_To ImperialMoonBeing; This chapter is for you! Thank you for being my sounding board and I hope I did your smutty thoughts justice! ;)_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_Sirius shifted so his head was once again resting on Severus' chest. Severus brought his arm around to hug Sirius' shoulders. Their bodies pressed firmly together both men tiredly murmured their "Goodnights". And within 5 minutes they were both deep asleep, small smiles on each their faces._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******__**Chapter 7*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

When Sirius woke he stretched out in a decidedly cat like manner, reaching out for his lover. Only to find Severus' side of the bed empty and cold. Sirius felt a bit disappointed to have not woken up with the man. He was cheered up when he glanced to the bedside table and saw a tray of food, being kept warm under a heating charm, and a note.

Sitting up against the headboard he brought the tray to his lap, picking up the note. Smiling brightly at the sweet written words before he murmured "beautiful" to the parchment, and watched it shift into a perfectly shaped Amaryllis flower. Sirius blushed when he recalled the meaning represented by the Amaryllis flower from his education in childhood. Amaryllis represented radiant beauty, the kind that emanates from an inner source and flowers outward.

Sirius felt his heart warm at Severus well thought out words and gift. The man may not be one for sugary spoken words but Sirius' knew he would be shown that Severus cared for him in other ways. The note and flower being one way or the way Severus always seemed to want to be touching him when they were together. Yes, Sirius could get used to this with no problem.

Sighing before he picked up his silverware, he began to eat his delicious breakfast. After finishing Sirius placed the tray back on the nightstand where it promptly disappeared. Sirius cast a quick Tempus, surprised to see it was 9:05 already. Sirius very rarely slept past 8 anymore.

Not wanting to overthink the reasons for this event, Sirius began to think of ways to show his lover he appreciated his thoughtful gesture. He knew from the note Severus would be back at 12 for lunch at then he had a double block free afterwards. A kinky idea came into Sirius mind, with a smile he continued to think on how he'd repay his lover for his kindness, and hopefully put to rest some thoughts that have been troubling Sirius lately, when Severus returned.

-Time Skip-

When Severus made his way into his quarters for lunch he came upon what looked like a freshly showered Sirius wearing his black silk dressing gown, that was not fastened closed. As Sirius got up and began to walk towards him the robe fell open, exposing his creamy pale skin and cock to Severus' onyx gaze. Severus feasted on the site of his lover; damp black curls laid wildly around that delicate face, grey eyes alight with happiness and those full pouty pink lips smiling at him. Yes, Sirius Black was a beautiful man and he was Severus'! Internally, he smirked smugly, feeling quite pleased with himself.

Sirius made his way to his already aroused potions master and grasped his hand leading him into the bedroom. Once they were at the side of the bed; Sirius began to strip him of his clothes, systematically placing kisses and licks to the exposed skin as it was revealed. Severus was definitely interested in where Sirius was going to take this and allowed his lover to continue his ministrations.

Not soon enough in Sirius' opinion Severus was stripped bare before him. God Sirius didn't think he'd ever tire of seeing his lover's body, which in his eyes was perfection. Sirius caught Severus' heated ebony eyes with his own lust filled grey orbs and shoved him onto the bed. "Lay on your side with your head propped up on the pillows, darling."

Severus quirked his eyebrow but did as Sirius asked and got comfortable on his side, with his head on the pillows. Sirius slipped into the bed, still wearing Severus' black robe, and arranged himself on his side facing Severus so their eyes met.

With a reassuring smile, Sirius accio'd Severus' wand, catching it only to hand it over to his lover. Sirius placed a quick kiss to those lips he was beginning to love before pulling his face back. Severus was looking more confused then ever so Sirius took pity on his lover and explained.

"I want you to use Legilimency on me." Severus looked like he was going to protest but Sirius cut him off; "Trust me Severus, you nor I will regret it." Sirius felt a trill of triumph when Severus nodded his agreement to Sirius' plan.

Before Sirius gave him the okay, he grabbed Severus' arm that was pressed to the bed tugging it so it was wrapped tightly around his semi-hard cock. Once that was accomplished he repeated the action with his hand, grasping Severus' hardened flesh in his hand, giving it a playful squeeze. Sirius nodded curtly, now that that they were prepared they could begin.

Sirius met Severus eyes once again and nodded his consent for Severus to enter his mind. Lifting his wand Severus placed the tip lightly to Sirius' temple and whispered "Legilimens". Sirius felt Severus slip gently into his mind and brought forward the false memory he'd created so Severus could see, feel and enjoy it.

Sirius felt Severus' arousal spike in his mind when they viewed the memory he'd put together. Sirius allowed himself to fall completely into the scene as he enjoyed the fantasy he'd created, wholeheartedly.

Severus entered Sirius' mind easily as he'd lowered his Occlumency shields to allow him easier entry. He looked around a bit until a memory, he knew to be false, began to play out in front of him. Arousal jerked through him at what he was seeing. Disregarding caution, Severus too allowed himself to sink into the false memory and enjoy the sensations both visually and physically.

_-False Memory Begins-_

_Sirius was shackled spread eagle to his bed w/ leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Severus walked into the room completely nude, strolling slowly toward his little lover's bound form. Once he reached the bed he grasped the thin chain attached to leather cuff around Sirius' wrist and tugged. Taking a moment Severus scoped out his lover's body, dark eyes drifted downward until they landed on Sirius' hard, slender cock. Severus practically purred the words; "Already hard for me baby?"_

_Sirius stared hungrily at Severus with lust filled eyes, trying to plead through the ball gag placed inbetween his pouty, flushed pink lips. Severus shushed him quietly; "Now baby you know you misbehaved and you have to be punished."_

_Sirius whimpered at Severus' dark words that were dripping in sexual innuendo. Severus crawled onto the bed, kneeling closer to the top half of Sirius' bound form and brought his hand up to Sirius thick black hair grasping it tightly and tugging his head back. Sirius neck was arched back almost painfully in this position. Severus brought his lips to Sirius' ear and whispered forcefully "Now what am I to do with you? Hmmm?"_

_Sirius tried to move his head to look into Severus' eyes but Severus' hand didn't loosen its grip on his hair. Sirius moaned in frustration around the gag. Severus chuckled seeing his lover in such a state, liking it quite a bit. Sliding his fingers down Sirius' sensitive, quivering body he began to stroke teasingly up and down Sirius hard erection, before removing it completely. Severus' next words were like verbal sin to Sirius ears; "Seeing you like this Sirius is simply intoxicating, bound to my bed, gagged and spread out for me."_

_Sirius moaned as those wicked words were spoken, looking at Severus to see what would happen next. Releasing Sirius' hair he stroked his hand down his lover's beautifully sculpted face, caressing those high cheek bones caringly. Severus lifted his other hand to Sirius inner thigh stroking his soft, milky skin in wide circular patterns, his hand creeping higher on Sirius' smooth thigh. _

_Sirius threw his head back and moaned in pleasure as his lover stroked his exposed body. Feeling the hand stroking his face begin to move downward; caressing his neck, stopping to press a bit on the still sensitive area between his neck and shoulder, where the bitemark was located. Sirius hissed out in pained pleasure when his bitemark was pressed. That devilish hand migrated to his chest to pinch each of his nipples harshly. _

_Sirius felt the precum begin to dribble out of his slit, down his length and run down onto his balls. _

_Sirius gave a hard groan when Severus moved the hand stroking his upper thigh higher, palming and massaging his balls, sliding upward to wrap around his arousal. That wonderful hand began to pump his hard shaft in quick, sure strokes and before Sirius knew his release was approaching._

_Severus had other ideas though as his stroking hand stopped and Sirius felt something slip snugly onto the base of his cock. Sirius eyes jerked open from their half opened state as he looked down his body to see a think black cock ring adorning his flushed erection._

_Severus tutted, "Now, Now baby you didn't actually think I'd let you come so easily did you?" Sirius just stared at him pleading with his eyes to let him cum only to whimper when Severus shook his head slowly in the negative, a smug smirk on his lips._

_Severus spoke again; "No Sirius your punishment will be to have your release denied until I feel you've learned your lesson and have apologized to my satisfaction. Until then you will not speak or cum. Understand?"_

_Sirius nodded his head to show he did in fact "Understand." Huffing slightly and petulantly rolling his eyes he resigned himself to Severus' punishment. A muffled yelp came from his gagged mouth as Severus' hand was firmly brought down on his inner thigh. "Sirius, baby you should really be more respectful. Now, do you understand your punishment?" _

_Sirius looked at Severus with wide eyes after Severus spanked his thigh. Sirius wanted to be insulted, indignant but he couldn't; not when his cock had twitched in masochistic interest after the slap. Blushing, he lowered his eyes submissively and nodded his head again to show he understood._

_Smirking down at him, Severus rubbed the red skin of his inner thigh soothingly. As the hand that was torturing his nipples moved downward to massage the swell of his hip bones sending shivers up Sirius' spine and toward his already straining cock. _

_Moving from his hips, Severus ghosted his hand over Sirius red straining erection teasingly. Taunting him with pleasure with no hope of release, Sirius was breathing hard as if he ran a mile at a dead run. _

_Taking pity on him, Severus removed his hands from Sirius' body to rise from the bed, making his way to the wardrobe against the wall. Reaching in he pulled out a black leather paddle about the size of a large hairbrush and something else Sirius couldn't see._

_Turning back toward the bed Severus waved his hand and Sirius was flipped onto his stomach, wrists now bound together with enough give for him to support himself so he wouldn't be suffocated with his head in the mattress and the leather bands now encircled his leg above his knee. The chains on his legs slowly began to pull upward and outward forcing Sirius' knees to bend and his legs to spread so his ass was thrust into the air. _

_Severus positioned himself behind Sirius, enjoying the view his lover was presenting him with. Sirius jerked when he felt the paddle skim over the soft skin on the back of his thighs before it moved upward to caress his pert ass cheeks. A whimper escaped Sirius as he thrusts backward, trying to touch Severus anyway he could. _

_A loud thwack and yelp from Sirius was heard throughout the room, as the paddle met the sensitive skin of his ass cheek. Only to be brought down on the other cheek in a hard smack. "That was for disobeying Sirius. You are not to have your pleasure indulged until I'm satisfied. Now you will remain still, Understood?"_

_Sirius was so highly strung from being denied his release and being spanked by that paddle was not helping him either. Sirius couldn't even process the words being spoken properly. Eventually, he nodded his head to show he'd heard Severus' words._

_Sirius was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, he honestly believed that it wouldn't be long until he passed out from this. Severus placed the paddle down as he slicked up a string that held 5 anal beads, the smallest the size of a gumball, the largest the size of golden snitch._

_Placing the first bead against Sirius entrance, Severus pressed it in with his thumb. Sirius mewled and shuddered at the feeling of his tight opening being stretched before whimpering in slight pain when two more progressively larger beads were slid into his ass. Sirius squirmed a bit, the pressure was so intense in his groin due to the cock ring and now the sensations being brought to him by having the beads slid into him, rubbing enjoyably against his anal walls was becoming overwhelming. It took every ounce of his self control to not move._

_Severus knew he had to finish this up quickly as Sirius really did look like he was close to blacking out; his skin was flushed, coated with a sheen of sweat, his heavy balls pulled tight to his body and the muscles in his legs were twitching from him not moving. Severus also knew if he were to look at Sirius' cock it would probably be purpling and swollen from the cock ring holding off his release._

_Keeping this in mind he added the final, fourth ball slowly, forgoing the fifth for Sirius' sake. As the fourth ball was being pushed inside him, stretching him further than he had been by the other to balls, Sirius threw his head back in a strangled scream. _

_Sirius screamed through the gag as tears of frustration filled his his eyes and fell, as a torrent of sharp edged pleasure ripped through his already inundated body. Sirius would say whatever Severus wanted him to, he'd apologize for anything even if he hadn't done it. He'd confess to being Voldemort's reincarnation if it allowed him to cum. _

_Severus heard the strangled cry come from his lover's gagged mouth. He grabbed the handle attached to the end of the beads and pulled 2 out slowly before pushing them back in a bit faster. This slow process of fucking Sirius tight portal was kept up for about 5 minutes before Severus asked Sirius if he was ready to apologize? Sirius nodded after awhile to drunk off the vivid sensations that were slamming through his body._

_Severus nodded and slowly pushed the beads back in, watching as each of the balls slid back in stretching that pucker before they disappeared into that tight heat, leaving Sirius' hole gaping for a second before it winked shut again. Severus felt his own cock give an interested jump at the sight of his lover's greedy hole accepting the beads so easily now. Once the beads were back inside Sirius ass; Severus told Sirius to make sure that he didn't push them out, Sirius nodded his head weakly in assent from where it rested on his joined wrists. _

_Severus shifted out from behind Sirius to crawl up the bed and kneel next to Sirius' face that was still resting on his wrists. Grasping and lifting Sirius' chin so he could see his face, Severus looked into those wet, frustrated, glazed grey eyes, the tear tracks running down his face, bringing his hand up Severus wiped them away._

_The hand on Sirius face moved to caress his cheekbones, while the other slid behind his head to unclasp the gag allowing for Sirius to spit it out and work the sore muscles in his jaw. Severus' hand remained behind his head running it through Sirius' thick sweat soaked hair, soothing him a bit and allowing him to calm down slightly._

_After awhile Severus' hand on the back of his head was removed and the hand that had moved to massage his aching jaw was slid down to cup his chin lightly. Looking into those gorgeous grey eyes, Severus asked "What do you have to say?"_

_Sirius' voice was hoarse when he spoke, "I'm sorry for everything Severus. Everything I've ever done to make you hate me or become angry with me. I wanted you to know I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I don't why you forgave me so easily but I'll do everything I can to make sure you never regret giving me this chance. You're a better man, a more forgiving man than me" After his words Sirius nuzzled his cheek and jaw into Severus' hand that was still cupping his face._

_Severus continued to kneel in front of Sirius for awhile, processing the words his lover had spoken before he nodded his acceptance at his lover's sincere apology. Leaning forward to press a light kiss to Sirius tender, swollen red lips for moment before pulling back._

_A small smirk came onto the Severus' handsome features "Tell me Sirius do you want to cum?"_

_Sirius nodded his head since his throat was to dry to speak without straining his voice. Severus made his way down the bed again, sliding his hand over the swell of Sirius ass cheeks. Sirius jumped a bit when he felt the anal beads being slowly removed, each bead breaching him brought a quiet mewl from his still sore mouth. _

_Once again Severus was enraptured at the sight before his eyes, watching those beads slide out of Sirius' arse. Severus could only imagine what it would feel like when it was his cock that was impaling Sirius, stretching him open as he thrust into that tight heat, pounding his prostate as Sirius screamed his name in ecstasy. Before long, much to Severus' dismay, all the beads had been pulled out and the strand tossed on the floor._

_With a wave of Severus' hand the restraints holding Sirius to the bed were unfastened. Severus moved to lay down on his side with his head propped up on the pillows. Once he was positioned comfortably he beckoned for Sirius to join him. __Sirius gingerly crawled up to the head of the bed trying not to let anything touch his painfully, throbbing length. Making it to Severus he laid himself down on his side and looked deep into Severus' beautiful dark eyes. _

_Severus grabbed Sirius' hand and wrapped it around his straining length, after Sirius had grasped his erection securely, he removed his hand. Severus caught Sirius' eyes again and thrust once into his hand. Sirius gazed back as his hand began to move, pumping Severus' stiff member in hard strokes, watching Severus' dark eyes cloud over further in lust and pleasure. _

_Sirius was so caught up in watching Severus come undone that he didn't notice the hand that was making its way towards his turgid length until the cock ring was removed in one strong tug. _

_Sirius threw his head back as a hoarse yell was pulled out of his tender mouth at the feeling of his length being free from that damned ring. When Severus grabbed his erection it was painful, Sirius had to stop himself from pulling away from Severus' hand, but after a few gentle caresses and strokes the pleasure slowly returned._

_Both men lay there, staring into the others eyes, jerking the other off. Sirius knew he wouldn't last long at all, not at this rate. He had been denied his release for too long to even think about holding it off again. He began to thrust his hips shallowly, fucking Severus' hand until the little ball of pleasure in his stomach exploded causing Sirius' face to scrunch up in pleasure as he bit his lower lip, head tilting back in relief, his grey eyes slid shut, enjoying the feeling of finally reaching his orgasm. __Sirius' whole body shook from the force of his release, as he came in thick pulses of his essence with a quiet moan, staining Severus' hand and the blankets. Severus pumped him slowly a few more times until he felt Sirius' cock soften and he removed his soiled hand._

_Severus was close and when he saw Sirius' face contort in the ecstasy of his release, he couldn't hold on any longer. Severus was shoved over the edge into oblivion. Thrusting hard into Sirius hand one last time as his eyes squeezed shut and his body froze, a pleasurable wave crashed over him. Severus came silently in impressive spurts of cum, that covered Sirius' now shaking hand, the blankets and even managed to reach Sirius' chest._

_Severus took Sirius' lightly shaking form in his arms, holding him tightly and placed gentle kisses on his lips. Sirius looked up with a small happy smile; "You have to go back now, darling."_

And with those words Severus felt himself being pushed gently out of Sirius' mind. Severus closed his eyes, trying to order his thoughts in regards to the words of apology Sirius had spoken in the false memory and tried to control his breathing which he noticed was erratic. When he had regained his equilibrium, anytime you perform Legilimency on a high level for an extended period you tend to get dizzy and disoriented. When his breathing was under control and his thoughts in order, he came to the decision to discuss the apology w/ Sirius when the opportunity arose.

Opening his eyes he focused in on the smoky grey eyes directly in frontof him. Severus shifted a bit and felt something sticky on his hand and brought it to his face as Sirius chuckled. "We came here too, just like we did in the false memory." Severus nodded his head before glancing down at the their heaving, sweat coated forms and true to Sirius' words both of their cocks were soft and seed was covering both their hands and the blankets.

Severus flicked his wand that was still in his grasp and waved it to remove the cum and sweat from their bodies, Sirius' robe and the bed.

Sirius nervously cleared his throat causing Severus to lift his head and stare him straight in the eye. "Did you enjoy it?" Severus let a smile grace his face; "It was brilliant. I've never used Legilimency for anything like that." Sirius beamed and leaned foward to place a kiss to Severus' lips.

When Sirius pulled back from the kiss, his stomach gave a loud rumble. Severus realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast, casting a tempus he saw it was 12:25, no wonder they were both hungry. Severus stood from the bed and made his way over to Sirius; grasping his hand, he pulled Sirius gently to get him to slide out of the bed and stand up. Once Sirius was upright Severus wrapped his strong arms around Sirius' slender waist, bringing his nose to nuzzle Sirius' sweet smelling hair.

Sirius revelled in the embrace, placing his head on his favorite spot on Severus' chest as his arms rested around Severus' neck. Another rumble from Sirius' tummy had them seperating with amused smiles on both their faces. Severus stepped back to put on another one of his sleeping robes as Sirius tied the sash on his.

Once they were redressed or in Sirius' case covered, Severus once again took Sirius' hand and brought him to the dining room. Calling Tippy to him Severus ordered their lunch of turkey sandwiches, chips and tea. Both men were content to wait quietly for the food to come and once it did they ate hungrily.

Once the food was eaten and cleared, Severus placed his larger hand over Sirius' and looked him in the eyes. Sirius saw concern and confusion there and he nervously wondered what Severus wanted to say. Sensing Sirius' runaway thoughts Severus spoke; "Why in your false memory did you think you deserved to be punished for something you've already apologized for and I've already forgiven?"

Looking down Sirius collected his thoughts, breathing in a deep breath, he brought his head back up. "It's been on my mind lately. How you seem to have forgiven me so easily. But I realized maybe it isn't that you've forgiven me; maybe it's that I haven't forgiven myself. I thought it would help me, and maybe even you, get past our not so pleasant shared history just a little bit more. Maybe if I subjected myself to a situation where I was at your mercy it would absolve some of the guilt I feel. I don't know it's hard to explain. But that's how the scenario you experienced in the false memory came about. I just know I'm grateful for the chance to be with you and I hope you know that."

After his candid response, Sirius just watched Severus' face. He saw the wheels turning in that brilliant mind through those dark eyes. Nodding to himself Severus refocused on Sirius, "I can understand your reluctance to believe that I could let it all go and have a relationship with you. But you must understand Sirius when I said I forgave you, I meant it. Don't ever doubt that again. However, if experiencing that false memory together helped you absolve some if not of your guilt, and believe that I have truly forgiven you then I'm pleased. I have no regrets in choosing to give you a chance. Not to mention it was an incredibly erotic experience. So I must thank you for that."

Sirius nodded his head in grateful acceptance of Severus' sincere words. He fidgetted a bit and blushed before asking, "Could we do what we did in the memory in real life? Not the apologizing bit but all the other stuff? If I'm honest with you it has been one of my secret fantasies for a long time."

Severus' eyes widened comically as his jaw worked seemingly trying to find the right words. Finally, "I would be agreeable to experimenting with you again, baby." Sirius blushed darkly at the way Severus purred out the petname, just like he had in the false memory.

Severus suggested they move to the sitting room so they could relax and he could get started on grading the essays that had been turned in today. Nodding, Sirius followed the man, grabbing a book that looked interesting off the shelf he made his way back to the couch where Severus was already seated.

Laying down on his back and placing his head on Severus' thigh he opened his book and began to read. They sat like that until Severus shifted and began putting the graded papers in order. Sirius rose, stretching his arms and back. Severus stood and placed the papers on his desk in the corner before making his way back to Sirius.

"I have to get to my next class. Will you be here when I get back?" Severus asked. Sirius smiled before shaking his head; "No I have some papers to look over that have to be filed with Gringotts soon, so I have to start working on them. But I wouldn't mind seeing you again Friday night, you could spend the night and we could go to The Borrow together for the Order party on Saturday."

Severus nodded and leaned forward wrapping his arm around Sirius' waist and cupping his cheek w/ his free hand. Severus then pressed his lips to Sirius' in a sweet, slow kiss. It was just a press of lips but it felt like so much more to Sirius. He melted into it wrapping his arms around Severus' shoulders as he stroked his back tenderly. Breaking away Severus gave him on more peck before he went to his bedroom to get redressed.

Sirius was finishing the chapter in the book he was reading and glanced up to see Severus in all his terrifying, dungeon bat glory come stalking out of the bedroom. Sirius chuckled, "You know the more I know you. The more I think the greasy, scary bat of the dungeons is a carefully thought out act."

Severus smirked at him mischievously; "Perhaps" was all the man said. Sirius rolled his eyes, the man it seemed would always be a slight mystery. Shrugging and letting it go Sirius stood again to bid his lover goodbye.

A quick kiss was exchanged as they agreed that 8 on Friday would be great and they'd see each other then. Sirius watched Severus' retreating back as he made his way to the portrait, signature black robes billowing of course. Once, he was out the portrait Sirius sat back down to finish the chapter in his book.

10 minutes later he was strolling out of Severus' quarters feeling pretty damn happy about life. He'd had his thoughts put to rest in regards to his insecurity about Severus' sincerity when he granted him forgiveness and indirectly their relationship. He made his way to Minerva's office quickly, making his way up the spiraling stairs, he knocked and pushed the door open when he heard Minerva call; "Come in".

Sirius smiled, gave Minerva a polite greeting as he made his way swiftly to the fireplace. Hoping to avoid the inquiry he knew he would face if he stopped. Sirius heard Minerva's voice call his name and Sirius turned his head smiling apologetically at the woman. "Sorry Minerva. Next time I see you we'll have a chat. I'm just running late for something that is very important. Speak to you soon."

By the time the last words left his lips he'd already made it into the fireplace, reaching out and grabbing the floo powder from the pot on the table, he stepped in quickly and turned throwing down the powder and calling for Number 12. The last thing he saw before he was whisked away was Minerva looking at him with incredulous amusement, as she laughed.

Popping out of his fireplace at home he called for Kreacher and asked him to bring him a cup of tea to his study. He wasn't lying! He really did have to get on with looking at those papers from Gringotts. Sirius made his way to his room to slip out of his old clothes, he donned a comfy, soft robe and slippers.

Comfort assured he made his way to his office to begin the process of weeding through 30 pages of business documents. The joys of being the Head of House! At least he had Friday and Saturday with his lover to look forward to. Shaking himself out of his thoughts of Severus, he sat down in his chair, sipping his tea and letting himself become absorbed in the financial jargon in front of him.

_**Good Lord that was hard to write and make it all come together. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**I'm not 100% sure how Legilimency works and what it's limits are, I've read**__** some fics that have used the same premise I have. Just not for a sexual encounter, that I'm aware of. But you get my drift. Even if you can't do this I'm going to. **_

_**Also, if someone is wondering when Severus comes back from the memory and notices they have both orgasmed. They did not recreate what was going on in the false memory in reality. They simply were very involved in the memory and when their respective memory doppleganger came so did they. Sirius believed this is what would happen so he positioned them that way before they started as to negate any random semen from flying where it shouldn't. Okay I'm laughing my ass off! But seriously any questions? **_

_**Also, the whole Sirius wondering why Severus could forgive him so easily thing was starting to be a bit angsty to me so I decided to nip it in the ass here and now. And what better way than this? **_

_**All mistakes are mine so apologies in advance if you find any.**_

_**Like it? Don't like it? I hope you do. Any constructive criticism is welcome as well as gratuitous arse kissing! : ) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Notes: Not any that I can think of really. I'm still kind of shell shocked that people enjoy my stories. I mean I thought they were good but to have the validation is pretty f'ing sweet! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_Popping out of his fireplace at home he called for Kreacher and asked him to bring him a cup of tea to his study. He wasn't lying he really did have to get on with looking at those papers from Gringotts. Making his way to his room to slip out of his old clothes, he donned a comfy, soft robe and slippers._

_Comfort assured he made his way to his office to begin the process of weeding through 30 pages of business documents. The joys of being the Head of House! Snorting, he sat down in his chair, sipping his tea and let himself become absorbed in the financial jargon in front of him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~************_Chapter 8**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sirius was not having a good day. The only thought that managed to salvage his dark mood was the fact that tonight his lover would come to stay with him. That thought brought a happy smile to his lips. He was sitting at his desk, trying to keep his mind off the altercation from this afternoon, valiantly going through more paperwork. Which never seemed end!

Unfortunately his mood was immediately brought back down by unpleasant thoughts of his business meeting. His family had been investing in a potion company that had always produced profits; well that was until the man who used to run the business had retired to who knows where and sold it to the imcompetent little worm who was running it now.

All Sirius wanted to do was drop by the establishment, view the facility and collect the reports that he had been failing to receive since the man assumed control, over 2 months ago.

This was unacceptable to the Black Lord! Without those reports how was he to know his galleons were being spent in an appropriate manner? Besides by the terms of the investing contract through Gringotts they were required to be provided to him anyway.

The man, Mr. Tomas, had rubbed Sirius the wrong way from the first moment he'd been escorted back to the man's office in the front of the facility. Mr. Tomas, had the nerve to try and brush him off as if he was some kind of nuisance.

Sirius had tried to hold his temper, he really had, but when he mentioned the lack of financial accounting reports the bastard just shrugged his shoulders and told him he was getting "too bent out of shape" about it. Sirius just stood there for a moment contemplating if he should hex the man.

Deciding it would be more trouble than it was worth he demanded in a forceful voice to see the accounting reports immediately. At this point Mr. Tomas, who had realized that Sirius wasnt going anywhere, had begun to look nervous, eyes shifting and sweating slightly.

Still he'd refused to provide the reports requested thereby violating the investment agreement. Sirius had informed him of this fact but Mr. Tomas went on to say he'd never consented to this investment agreement. Sirius happily informed him that when he took over the business and spent Sirius' gold he had agreed to it.

The man had still argued against giving his consent, and after about 5 minutes of arguing with the man, Sirius had enough. He stalked, Severus would have been proud, to the fireplace threw the floo powder in and called for his account manager, Goldpick.

Sirius went through what had happened in detail to Goldpick, who had assured him he would be there immediately to rectify Mr. Tomas' ignorance. Giving Goldpick his location he disconnected the call.

As you can imagine it did not go well for Mr. Tomas once Goldpick arrived. The goblin had informed the man of exactly the same thing Sirius' had and again demanded all financial reports. When Mr. Tomas was not forthcoming with the information Goldpick took matters into his own claws.

The goblin murmurred something, and before Sirius could figure it out, 15 pieces of parchment were in Goldpick's claws. Once he'd reviewed everything the goblin was less than pleased. It turns out Mr. Tomas had been pocketing half of the money Sirius had been investing every month for the last two months.

Sirius turned furious eyes on the thieving bastard and really was going to hex him. However, Goldpick's solution was much better. Mr. Tomas would be arrested, his business seized, sold and the money from the sale would be used to pay back Sirius, as well as any other investors he'd stolen from.

Huffing and giving it up as a bad job, Sirius got up from his desk to go shower before Severus arrived. Making his way into his bedroom Sirius glanced at the clock on his desk, which read 7:40. Yes, he'd definitely have enough time to be ready for Severus' arrival at 8.

Sirius had already informed Kreature this morning about Severus' visit and instructed him to prepare enough food for the both of them at mealtimes until Sunday morning. Kreacher had actually been quite happy to have another person to care for. It actually threw Sirius sometimes how much the elf had changed when he was under Harry's care.

Shaking his head, Sirius chuckled and chocked it up to Harry being a miracle worker. Coming through his bedroom, Sirius stripped out of his clothes as he went knowing Kreature would get them, eventually he made it to the large shower stall. Turning the knobs to the appropriate temperature, Sirius stepped back and waited.

Once a nice plume of steam was billowing up from the shower Sirius entered, sighing when the hot water met his achingly tense muscles in his back. Turning he let the stream of water do it's work, loosening up the knots in his back as it ran down his body.

After a bit Sirius turned around, grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair up in the sweet smelling concoction. Making his way through his shower routine, luxuriating in the hot water. So absorbed in his activities Sirius didn't even he the stall door open and admit the very man he'd been dying to see.

Sirius was bending over to scrub his feet when he felt a large body, and a very hard cock press into his arse. Jumping slightly he turned his head to the side and looked up into the face of a very aroused Severus Snape. Sirius smiled a smile of pure happiness at seeing his lover again and naked to boot.

Sirius turned around, wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and placed a wet kiss to those thin lips he'd missed so much. Feeling adventurous Sirius ground his hips forward into Severus' erection, pulling a deep groan out of his lover's mouth.

Not to let Sirius have his way, Severus pushed him gently into the wall and pressed him against it using his larger body to pin him. Severus' hands dipped to cup Sirius arse before he lifted him off the ground. Sirius yelped a bit when he was lifted off the ground; quickly wrapping his arms tighter around Severus' neck and his long legs around Severus' waist.

Severus began to grind their erections together using the warm water as lubricant. Sirius was in heaven, being grinded into the wall behind him by the man he was falling for. Severus raised his head and their eyes locked, lust darkened grey met pleasure hazed black before Severus crushed their mouths together in a fierce kiss.

The kiss was a violent meeting of lips, tongue and teeth as each man tried to express their mutual need. Their tongues battled in Sirius mouth before Sirius conceeded and Severus dominated the kiss. Severus licked every inch of Sirius' orifice and once that was done he sucked Sirius tongue into his own cavern, continuing to suck on it. Simulating other erotic activities that only made a wave of need flood through Sirius.

Once the kiss broke, both man gasping and panting for air as they continued to rut against each other in an animalistic way. Severus brought his mouth to Sirius' bitemark sinking his teeth back into it, Sirius threw his head back hitting the wall, as he let out a loud mewl at the painful pleasure.

Severus loosened his jaws but didn't move his mouth as he continued to torment and worry that section of Sirius' body. Pulling more animalistic sounds from Sirius the longer he kept teasing that spot. Sirius was in a daze, crushed against the wall, his lover's weight against him, as his cock was rubbing and sliding against Severus'.

Sirius dug his hands into Severus' hair, pulling his face away from his neck so he could look into those beautiful black eyes. Keeping eye contact with Severus as their rutting reached a fevered pitch, the pre-cum mixing with the water as it rained down on their bodies.

Sirius was close to cumming, he felt Severus' hands shift on his ass cheeks. Both of his lover's hands dipped into his crack and spread his cheeks open. Sirius whimpered when a finger brushed over his entrance before it pressed against the ring of muscle, sinking in shallowly, teasingly.

Sirius wanted grind down onto the appendage penetrating him but when he tried Severus removed his finger. Sirius howled in irritation, he wanted that finger back! Severus chuckled before he uttered a spell and Sirius felt his insides being slicked up.

Moaning at the sensation of Severus' magic working inside him he thrust his hips forward grinding hard into Severus' erection. Severus growled and thrust back just as demandingly in return.

Sirius felt that finger return to his entrance, this time it did not stop, Severus' finger was pushed in until the knucle met Sirius' ass. Sirius moaned at the sensation of being penetrated by that long digit.

Not wasting time, Severus pulled the finger back out slighty before pressing it back in. Sirius ground down trying to take that finger deeper while being assaulted from the front by Severus' erection being ground into his. To much, the stimulation was to much, Sirius was going to be overcome by the euphoric sensations being created by the man in front of.

Sirius' orgasm was ripped from him when the finger thrusting into his ass stabbed his prostate dead on. Sirius screamed his release as his penis spasmed as cum burst from the slit to coat Severus' toned stomach before it was washed away from by the warm water. Sirius held onto Severus' body w/ his arms and legs, as he felt his body sag in sated bliss.

Severus kept his finger in Sirius ass as he continued to grind him into the shower wall. Sirius felt Severus' body begin to shake slightly before Severus once again pressed his face back to Sirius' neck, hovering over the bite mark.

Severus whispered just loud enough for Sirius to hear; "Mine" and after that one word, he bit down harshly, thrust his finger as deep as it could go into Sirius tight heat, as his erection shot jet after jet of cum onto Sirius' flat tummy.

A mewl of intense joy left Sirius' mouth as he wrapped his arms tighter around Severus' neck when he heard that one word caress his ear. He was so happy that Severus felt that way for him. Sirius of course felt the same way for the potions master and he would make that very clear, shortly.

Once Severus had finished cumming Sirius nudged his head to get him to raise his face out of his neck and look at him. Ecstatic, sated grey eyes collided with satisfied, possessive onyx as Sirius smiled a wide smile before speaking; "Yours completely." And with those two words Sirius had accepted that he was Severus'.

Leaning forward, Sirius placed a kiss to Severus' lips before pulling back and nipping his bottom lip a bit harshly. "Mine?" was the cheeky question he posed to Severus. Severus smirked down at him and answered; "Yours." Sirius pressed his lips back to the Severus, their tongues met this time in languorous strokes as they savored the taste of each other.

Soon they broke apart and Severus placed Sirius back on the ground, as they quickly washed themselves. Finished they turned the water off, Sirius silently thanking magic for the neverending hot water, exited the shower stall and toweled themselves off.

Now dry, wrapped in sleeping robes and wearing lazy content looks on their faces, they made their way into the bedroom. Once they were comfortably settled in bed, Sirius called Kreacher and requested that dinner be brought to them there. The eld popped out only to pop back in 3 minutes later, trays laden with delicious smelling food.

Both men dug in with gusto, needing the food after a long day and their aerobic exercises in the shower. Once the edge of their hunger was dulled they began to chat about what had been going on in the world, nothing earth shattering just easy conversation to pass the time.

When Severus asked Sirius about his day, Sirius found himself retelling Severus of his altercation with Mr. Tomas. Sirius didn't feel as angry about the meeting with the bastard as he had earlier and he told Severus it was because he was there.

Severus chuckled; "Well maybe I should be here more often." Sirius looked into Severus' eyes thoughtfully before speaking quietly, "You could you know, stay here. Not all the time but on weekends and some weeknights. If you wanted to that is."

Severus just stared at Sirius considering his offer. After his request Sirius began to push his food around his plate while nibbling his lower lip with a nervous expression on his face, waiting for Severus to answer. Severus finally spoke; "Are you sure you'd want me here like that? You wouldn't get tired of having someone under your feet?"

Sirius stared at him incredulously, "No, I would love to have you here Severus. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it. And as for you being under foot Severus this house is massive much too big for one person. We would have enough space for the both of us to have time and space for ourselves."

Severus nodded his head after Sirius was done speaking. "Well then I accept you offer. I find the idea rather nice actually. You see I find myself missing your presence when you aren't around."

Sirius chuckled at Severus' words. "I miss you when aren't with me too, Sev." Sirius cooed. Severus scowled at the shortening of his name and Sirius laughed in earnest. "Don't worry darling, I won't call you Sev in front of company." Sirius assured Severus. Severus just snorted and nodded his head slightly, conceeding to Sirius' whim on the new pet name of Sev. Sirius grinned quite smugly.

After the trays were taken, both men took their turns in the bathroom, and were laying down in bed. Sirius dozed with his head in its usual place on Severus' chest with Severus' arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Severus was reading a book he'd brought and was quite absorbed in until he heard the quiet snore from his lover.

Chuckling softly he placed a kiss on the top Sirius head, before going back to his book. Feeling completely at ease with his life for the first time in a long time. Severus knew he had one man to thank for it and that man was currently snoring softly on his chest.

_**AWWWW Fluffy fluff fluff! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**All mistakes are my own.**_

_**So their relationship has progressed. Yes, I realize they have moved pretty fast but really it's not like they didn't know each other prior to their getting all couply, they are both older gents and they both care for each other. So full steam ahead!**_

_**I really wasn't going to write smut in this chapter but Sirius in a shower close to the time Severus is supposed to arrive. Come on I couldn't pass it up!**_

_**Hate it? Don't Like it? Like it? Love it? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: I was pleased but not pleased with the last chapter. I think I've went into a smut frenzy. I think it is time to give you some story here._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_After the trays were taken, both men took their turns in the bathroom, and were laying down in bed. Sirius dozed with his head in its usual place on Severus' chest with Severus' arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Severus was reading a book he'd brought and was quite absorbed in until he heard the quiet snore from his lover._

_Chuckling softly he placed a kiss on the top Sirius head, before going back to his book. Feeling completely at ease with his life for the first time in a long time. Severus knew he had one man to thank for it and that man was currently snoring softly on his chest._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********_**Chapter 9**_***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius woke up feeling happy and safe in Severus' strong arms. Sirius honestly didn't think he would ever be tired of waking up pressed against his lover's strong body. Raising his head his eyes observed Severus still sound asleep. Shifting slowly as to not disturb him Sirius quietly made it out of bed, taking in the time of 8:15, he made his way over to the bathroom.

Emerging about 10 minutes later Sirius smiled when he looked at Severus, who had in Sirius' absence pulled one of the pillows to his side, wrapping his arm around it. Sirius couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of mouth at the absolutely adorable sight before him.

Severus stirred slowly, a dark eye cracking open to glare at Sirius for disturbing his sleep. Sirius waved him off, "I apologize for waking you Sev, you just looked so cute snuggled up with that pillow." Severus glanced down and noticed the pillow he had his arm wrapped around before shoving it away and rising out of bed.

Grumbling open obnoxious lovers under his breath as he made his way slowly to the bathroom to clean up. Sirius grabbed his arm to stop him as he went past, placing a kiss to his lover's sleep warmed cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen. Come down when you are done so we can eat."

Severus nodded his head sleepily and resumed his zombie like march to the loo. Sirius shook his head incredulously at his lover's actions. Readjusting his robe, Sirius slipped on his slippers and exited his room.

Once Sirius made it to the kitchen he found a wide awake Kreacher making their breakfast. Sirius sat at the scrubbed table and thanked Kreacher when a cup of hot slightly sweetened coffee was placed in front of him. Whatever dregs of sleep remained were pushed away at the scent of that delicious brew.

Severus came into the kitchen still dressed in his sleeping robe and his house shoes on his feet. Severus walked over placing a kiss to Sirius' lips, bidding him "good morning", before seating himself at the table. Kreacher brought him his coffee, remembering how the man liked from all the times Severus had been to Number 12 before.

Soon Kreacher was placing plates, silverware, as well platters of fried egg, bacon, toast, a dish of butter and other condiments on the table. Sirius and Severus thanked the old elf kindly. Kreacher bowed low and popped away. Both men fixed their plates to their liking and dug in.

Halfway through the meal Sirius looked at Severus thoughtfully. "You've never been given a proper tour of Number 12, have you?" Severus shook his head in the negative "Well we will have to remedy that then. I think there are a few areas you will enjoy."

Before the tour could take place they had to dress themselves. Making their way back to the bedroom, noticing the room had been cleaned and the bed made. Severus walked over to wear his luggage sat and opened it, only to scowl.

Sirius noticed his expression and made his way over to see what had irritated his lover. Noticing the empty bag Sirius put two and two together. Sirius checked his closet, seeing Severus' robes, clothes and shoes he'd brought with him. "Kreacher put all your clothes in here, Sev."

Severus made his way over to the closet and grabbed pants and a shirt. Looking around wondering where the elf had put his undergarments. A call from Sirius had him exiting the closet to see an open draw in the dresser with his things placed inside. Walking over he placed a kiss to Sirius' neck, murmuring his thanks as he took out a pair of underwear.

When both men were finished dressing and had brushed their teeth Sirius grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him along with him down the stairs to the first floor. Severus just allowed himself to be dragged behind an excited Sirius, an indulgent expression directed toward his lover on his face.

They came to large dark, double wood doors which Sirius opened before turning back to Severus with his arms spread. "This Severus is the Black Library only specific people have the right to enter here unless they are accompanied by the Heir or Lord himself."

Severus had a thoughtful expression on his face, "Blood Wards?" Sirius nodded, "Yes, the doors are warded by blood and magic. Would you like me to key you in. That way you can visit here whenever you like."

Severus was quite pleased that his lover trusted him enough to allow him into his family's personal library, where the most valuable and coveted tomes were kept. "I'd be honored if you would." Sirius nodded before he disappeared into the doorway coming back shortly after with a sharp ceremonial dagger.

Waving Severus to come over to his side, he watched as Sirius made a small cut onto his palm before he smeared his blood and channeled his magic into the floor of the doorway, chanting a spell quietly in latin. The doorway glowed blue, Sirius murmured a cleaning spell removing his blood from the daggers blade and handed it to Severus.

Severus made a cut similar to Sirius' on his palm, leaning down he placed his bloodied palm on the doorstep infusing his magic into it, as Sirius began to murmur lowly in latin again. The door gave a bright pulse of white light and then the light disappeared.

Sirius turned to him smiling brightly before indicating he should walk in alone. Severus strode forward walking through the doorway with no problem, though he did feel the wards pass over his body to identify him.

Sirius walked in and stood next him, watching as Severus took the library in. Even Sirius could admit the room was impressive, shelves upon shelves of obscure, ancient tomes filled every inch of available space.

Sirius nudged Severus letting him know silently he could feel free to explore this place. Sirius watched as Severus wandered away from him a hungry look in his eyes as he took in the massive amounts of knowledge available to him in this room.

Sirius made his way over to the fireplace, where his favorite, extremely comfortable chair sat along with the book he'd been reading sitting on the table. Picking up the book he began to read leaving Severus to his perusal of the stacks.

Some time later Sirius looked up wondering what had become of his lover. Casting a quick tempus that read 10:30, seeing that Sirius rose to find his lover after he realized they'd been in the room for over an hour. Sirius didn't think he'd ever get Severus out of the next room he was going to show him next, if his fascination with the library was any indication.

Sirius made his way through the many aisles, finally finding Severus in a section filled with, of course, potion texts. Sirius smiled seeing the man standing there, eyes hungrily devouring the words on the page. Sirius walked forward, placing his hand on Severus' arm to catch his attention.

Severus grudgingly pulled his head out of the book to look at Sirius. "Come, there's still another room I want to show you." Severus looked torn between the idea of a new place to explore and leaving the book he'd become engrossed in.

Sensing his inner turmoil Sirius chuckled "Since you're keyed into the wards you can remove the books from the room but you can't take them off the property." Severus nodded, noted his page and closed the book.

"Where to next My Lady" was Severus' playful quip as he placed his arm around Sirius waist. Sirius just chuckled and made his way out of the library. Severus' arm still wrapped firmly around him, as he led them to their next destination.

They came to another dark wood door this one a single. After going through the process of keying Severus into the wards, Sirius swung the heavy door in. Severus looked down a dark stairwell surrounded by thick grey stone walls.

Sirius started down the stairs, once his foot hit the second stair torches lit up, illuminating the stairway. Once they reached the bottom, Severus observed three doors. Sirius indicated the door to the right as storage, the door in front of them was the wine cellar. Instead of explaining the door on the left Sirius made his way towards it.

Sirius opened the heavy door and stepped in. Just as in the stairwell torches lit up and cast warm light on a large potion's lab. Severus walked through the door in awe; this lab was amazing! Just the amount of equipment was staggering, cauldrons in every size and material imaginable, different scales, weights, stirrers, knives. It was bloody unbelievable!

Sirius touched his arm, only to gasp in surprise when Severus grabbed him in his arms, crushing their bodies together as he pressed his mouth hard to Sirius'. Sirius moaned, his mouth opening for Severus to slip his tongue in, Severus pouring his appreciation and thanks into the kiss.

Sirius kissed back fiercely, knowing that his lover was trying to show his gratitude to him for showing him these rooms. When they broke apart Severus met his eyes; "Thank you" was spoken quietly to the space inbetween their mouths. Sirius nodded, pecking Severus' lips once more before he pulled away from the embrace.

"Why don't you have a look around Severus." Sirius invitation was all Severus needed as he quickly made his way over to the ingredients rack. Severus scoped out what was on them and what he could make with it. "Feel free to brew here anytime Severus. While you're staying here I want you to feel at home."

Severus just stared at Sirius, wondering what he did to get such a caring, beautiful man like him? Severus was a bit nervous really, yes he'd had relationships before but nothing like this. It was almost as if when he'd forgiven Sirius and begun this relationship with him all the animosity had turned into affection. And that affection was growing to something that could be love one day in the future.

Snapping out of his maudlin thoughts he refocused on Sirius, who had a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine just a bit overwhelmed by all this. Thank you again Sirius." Severus waved his hand in a circular motion not just to indicate the room but Sirius himself.

Sirius smiled a sweet, indulgent smile and nodded his head. "I'll leave you to your exploring. I'll come fetch you for lunch in an hour." With that Sirius turned and left Severus to his own personal heaven in the basement.

-Time Skip-

Severus jumped slightly when he felt Sirius touch his arm to get his attention, which until then had been firmly affixed to the potions text he'd taken from the library. After Severus had investigated every piece of equipment and looked over the available ingredients, he'd pulled out the text he'd taken from the library and began to search for an interesting potion to make for his first time brewing in this place.

"Come on Sev, time to eat." with those words Sirius plucked the book from Severus' hands and placed it on one of the work tables. Grasping Severus' hand Sirius led them to the dining room where a platter of hot sandwiches, chips and juice were served.

Severus sat down not realizing how hungry he actually was until he smelled the food. Digging in happily, he began to talk to Sirius about the book he'd been reading and the potions he'd like to attempt in the lab. Sirius listened attentively asking questions when he had them and offered to help Severus if he ever needed anything.

Sirius loved watching and hearing Severus talking about potions. The man lit up with a passion he'd only seen when it came to their intimate moments. Severus' passion seemed to be contagious and Sirius found himself listening to the man avidly. Finding himself asking questions when in the past he could give a flip about potions or how they were made.

Once they had finished eating Severus gave Sirius a soft kiss, before he retreated back to the lab. He wanted to focus on brewing a complicated little potion for fixing nerve damage caused by low to medium strength curses. Severus wondered if he could tweek it to make it stronger and maybe it could replace the current potion used on victims suffering from the after effects of the cruciatus or other strong curses.

Sirius called out to Severus before he walked out of the room, letting him know he'd come for him at 5 so they could shower before dinner and leaving to attend the Order party. Severus nodded his head and quickly resumed his trek to the lab.

Sirius made his way to his office to finish up some paperwork with a bemused expression on his face. Severus really was something and Sirius wouldn't want the snarky man any other way.

_**AH I feel better now! Sorry no smut this time just wholesome fluffy sweetness. **_

_**What do you think?**_

_**All mistakes are my own!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: More Yummy plot goodness will be written now, as I rock out to Cheb Mami's, Bekatni. A very awesome tune, give it a listen even if you don't understand the lyrics. I can guarantee you will sway your hips, even just a lil bit. Come on do it! You know you want to! Hahahaha!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_Sirius called out to Severus before he walked out of the room, letting him know he'd come for him at 5 so they could shower before dinner and leaving to attend the Order party. Severus nodded his head and quickly resumed his trek to the lab._

_Sirius made his way to his office to finish up some paperwork with a bemused expression on his face. Severus really was something and Sirius wouldn't want the snarky man any other way._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********__**Chapter 10*******~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sitting at his large desk Sirius diligently made his way through his accursed paperwork. Wondering how many trees met their demise so he could have his quarterly report from Goldpick?

Once all of his duties were seen to, Sirius leaned back in his chair letting his mind wander to the Order party tonight. More importantly to the reactions he would receive in regards to his relationship to the snarky potions master, granted he anticipated surprise, but he hoped when everyone saw how happy Severus and he were, they would accept it and move on.

Also, he knew questions would be asked. Or in Minerva's case a full scale assault of inquiries, as he had been avoiding her on the topic of the exact nature of Severus and his relationship. But he didn't think Minerva would object, no if anything she'd be pleased that Sirius was happy and with none other than Severus Snape, that just made it all the better for the closet gossiper.

Sirius knew Harry was behind his choice and to be quite honest that was the most important thing to Sirius. If anyone else had a problem they would meet the end of his wand, or at the very least a firm dressing down from him.

Morgana help them if Severus had to step in, and put someone into their place. Sirius really didn't want anyone to see anyone cry or worse a shouting match. Sirius knew he'd step in to support his lover, probably pissing off the person Severus was arguing with.

Shaking his head and deciding that come what may he would deal with it how he always did, facing it head on and proceeding to do whatever the hell he wanted. Yes, Sirius was a changed man, but he had been without another for so long, and he would be damned before anyone, aside from Harry, tried to upset that.

Smirk on his face he noted the time and went to have a shower and dress himself before going to retrieve a probably reluctant Severus. This way he could shower, dress and do any other chores without getting in Severus' way while he was trying to do the same. Plus, this way Severus would have the additional time to brew,which he was sure the man would appreciate.

Shower completed, hair, teeth and shave taken care Sirius slipped on black trouser, a black silk button-up shirt and a long sleeved burgundy robe. Everything fit to perfection Sirius noted when he looked in the mirror, giving his reflection a lewd smirk in approval. Last to be put on was his dragon hide boots.

Slipping his wand into the holster on his thigh; Sirius made his way to shoo Severus out of the lab. When he crossed the threshold into the potions lab he found Severus. Said man was hunched over a cauldron murmuring and stirring.

Sirius didn't know exactly what was happening. Sirius knew, however, if he interrupted, and it was a crucial step he could end up causing Severus' potion to be ruined. Then Sirius would have a very irritated lover on his hands. So he stayed quiet until Severus finished the motions and then stood up.

Clearing his throat to get Severus' attention, revelling at the lust that flicked across those ebony eyes, when Severus took in Sirius' freshly cleaned and dressed form. Fighting down the urge to preen, Sirius informed Severus it was time to get ready for dinner and then leave for the party.

Sirius stomped down the coo he almost gave at the petulant expression on Severus' face when he heard that he had to leave his potion. Huffing but not arguing Severus waved his wand over the cauldron casting a stasis charm.

Severus made to clean up everything but Sirius waved him off, letting him know he'd take care of it. Severus nodded and placed a chaste kiss to Sirius lips before making his way out of the room. Sirius cleaned up in short order before long everything was back in its rightful place.

Sirius made his way to the kitchen, checking in on Kreacher, and the progress on dinner. With the assurance that dinner would be done in 10 minutes, he was showed out of the kitchen by the whirling dervish known as a working Kreacher.

Laughing, Sirius made his way to the dining room table. He'd only been seated for about 10 mintues, sipping a glass of wine, when a freshly showered Severus came in. Sirius was not surprised that Severus was dressed in his customary black, heavy robes. Ah, working the intimidation factor.

As soon as Severus' very lovely backside hit his chair the food was on the table in front of them. Sirius really did have to do something nice for Kreacher, the elf really did do a lot for him, and Sirius wanted to thank him for that. Maybe he'd give the elf one of his mother's ugly clunky rings, one that wasn't cursed. Yes, he'd do that tomorrow.

Broken out of his thoughts of outfitting his house elf with jewelry by Severus calling his name, Sirius looked sheepish to be caught with his head in the clouds. Severus inquired about how Sirius felt about going to the party with him tonight and announcing their relationship.

Sirius' eyes hardened, "I'm proud to tell all of them that Severus Tobias Snape is my lover, and a very damn good one at that. Also, Harry already knows and he is fine with it. So my biggest concern is out of the way. Are you nervous to announce that you're with me?"

"No, I'm proud to tell everyone about us. Plus, I can rub it their faces that I, Severus Snape, the greasy, ugly, snarky bat of the dungeons has Sirius Black, gorgeous, kind, and funny man on my arm and in my bed. Besides when have ever cared what the masses thought of me. I just don't want you to get upset if people react badly."

"Pfft, they can kiss my lily white arse if they have a problem with it, Sev. Those that matter won't mind, and those that mind won't matter. To hell with them, I've got you and Harry, I'm content with that."

Severus smirked and snickered at Sirius' words and nodded. Dinner was quiet both men lost in thoughts of the coming party.

-Time Skip-

Sirius and Severus stepped out of the floo at The Borrow, both men brushed the soot of their clothes and clasped their hands together. Breathing in a deep breath they made his way to the living room.

They had purposelly arrived early since the people who mattered to them most usually arrived early to help out with the setting up, as Molly didn't have a house elf. Sirius looked into the living room and saw Harry, Ginny, George, his wife Angelina, Arthur, Charlie, Minerva, Kingsley, Ron and finally Hermione all on the couches or standing chatting. Sirius quietly asked Severus to go get Molly so they could do this in one go.

Severus quickly left and returned with a very flustered Molly, who was looking curious about what was going on, but not at all pleased to be taken away from the preparations for the party.

Once Molly had perched herself on her husband's armchair and nodded she was ready did Sirius speak. By this time everyone had noticed the two dark haired men standing in the doorway quietly.

Grabbing Severus' hand again, Sirius began "I'd like to tell you all about something that has made me very happy. Recently Severus and I have gotten to know each other and have become lovers." The silence that followed was heavy. Sirius thought many people were looking at him, as if waiting for him to scream "Got Yah" and start laughing.

"You're with that greasy, evil git? Why?" Ron of course had to run off at his mouth. The silence after his words was tense, everyone expecting Severus to dig into the man, but it was Sirius who spoke or more snarled.

"How dare you call him that Ronald Weasley! Tell me what has Severus ever done to you personally that has effected you so much, that you are this rude and disrespectful toward him?" When Ron just sat there looking like someone had slapped him, Sirius continued.

"What Severus took house points from you unfairly. Gave you detentions? Favored Slytherin? Tell me Ronald does that even matter at this point in time? No, so shut up or I will make you and grow the hell up before I hex you. But from this point on you better watch what you say in my presence about my lover. And, as to why I'm with him he makes me happy, happier than I have been in a long time. Understood?"

Sirius harsh words seem to echo in the dead still and silent room. Ron was pale, his mouth hanging open, trying to find words but couldn't seem to find any. Harry got up and made his way over giving Sirius a big hug, letting go Harry held out a hand to Severus. "Welcome to the family, Snape."

With that warm welcome from Harry everyone seemed to snap out of it, and offered their congratulations and well wishes, all except Ron who was sulking in the corner. Sirius didn't care, no one would talk that way about his lover, he may not have stood up for him in the past when he should have but he would damn sure do it now.

Before long everything was set up and more people were arriving. Sirius and Severus seperated making their own way around the room, speaking with the people in attendance. Sirius caught Severus' eyes several time giving him a bright smile or wink to acknowledge his lover.

Charlie Weasley, who was a bit drunk, made his way up to Sirius smiling and slinging his arm around Sirius' shoulder, leaning heavily on him. "Congrats to you and Snape. Never thought that would happen." Charlie said with his mouth near Sirius' sensitive ear. The feeling of Charlie's breath that reeked of firewhiskey on his skin was not pleasant to Sirius at all.

Sirius felt himself tugged out of the too tight, uncomfortable hold, and a long arm belonging to Severus was wrapped around his waist. Sirius leaned into Severus' side. Severus was looking at Charlie through narrowed eyes. "May I ask why you had your hands all over my lover?" The words were said softly but there was an edge of steel in them.

"Just saying congratualtions to Sirius on your guys' relationship. That a problem?" was Charlie's slightly slurred response.

"No Mr. Weasley, your well wishes are not the problem. However, you hanging yourself all over Sirius is though. Especially when he did not enjoy or welcome your touches. But you would have noticed this fact if you weren't drunk." The look on Severus' face dared Charlie to push him further.

Charlie apparently got the message and retreated quickly. Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, feeling that other strong arm join it's mate around his waist. He looked up in amusement, "My word Severus were you jealous?"

Severus lowered his head, pressing his lips to Sirius' in a hard kiss that said one thing to Sirius and anyone else watching, "Mine!" Sirius could care less who saw them kissing, he tightened his arms and opened his mouth for Severus' dominating tongue, letting the man lead the kiss.

Only when a whimper came from Sirius did Severus release his lips. Arms still around Sirius' waist, Severus lowered his head next to Sirius ear, "I'm an incredibly possessive man, Sirius. I do not enjoy looking up and seeing another holding what I consider mine." To emphasis his point Severus nipped at Sirius' bite mark.

Sirius shivered at the dark, possessive tone of Severus' voice, enjoying the felling of those lips whispering so close to his ear. And when Severus bit the mark on his neck a small mewl left his mouth. Circe, Sirius was turned on, breathing a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down so he didn't embarrass himself.

Sirus leaned back a bit in Severus' arms. Severus let him have his space knowing Sirius was trying to cool down from Severus' actions. Libido in check once again, Sirius mock glared up at his lover, "You did that on purpose!" Sirius pouted at the end of the statement.

An evil smirk made its way to Severus' face in response to Sirius' accusation. Chuckling darkly Severus let him go, retreating to whomever he had been speaking to before he came to rescue Sirius from Charlie.

Sirius thought maybe he should be pissed about that. That Severus thought he needed to be rescued but he quite liked it. Maybe it was the many years, even when he was a minor, of taking care of himself that made him just want to looked after and taken care of sometimes. Let someone else fight the battles, rush in and save the day.

Minerva made her way over to Sirius and snapped him out of his thoughts. With a nervous smile he prepared himself for the questions he knew were to come, especially when Molly made her way over as well. Good Merlin he was never going to leave here!

Yes, of course everyone would leave Severus alone. So if anyone wanted information on their relationship Sirius would be the one to ask. At this moment surrounded by two very intimidating women Sirius cursed his happy go lucky and amiable image. Maybe Severus had the whole glare them to death and snap at all questions if you didn't want to deal with them.

Shoving that thought away Sirius focused again on the red haired mother hen and stern faced lioness in front of him. Resigning himself once more he answered their questions as best he could and provided the details he found appropriate for them to know.

After awhile Sirius begged away, stating they really needed to be going as Severus had a potion brewing and Severus really needed to go back and check on it. And since Sirius had offered to assist him he'd have to leave as well. What? So he told a little fib but he was exhausted from the questions.

Collecting Severus and making their "Goodbyes", both Severus and Sirius had made it to the floo before a voice calling their names made them stop and turn. A very uncomfortable Ron stood in front of them with a stern Hermione behind him, her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband.

Ron cleared his throat and began; "I'm sorry for my words earlier. I was really shocked. I mean I thought you hated each other. And you're right Sirius, I was immature and if Snape makes you happy then I'm happy for you both." When his speech was done Ron fidgeted and waited.

Sirius took pity on him and accepted his apology. Severus just nodded his head. Ron visibly relaxed before turning and hurrying away, a very pleased with herself Hermione following.

Finally Severus and Sirius made it to the floo, Sirius grabbed the floo powder, and both men stepped in. Severus' arms wound around Sirius' waist tightly so Sirius could throw the powder and send them home.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place" was shouted as the floo pwder was thrown and the two lovers were gone in a flash of green flames.

Reemerging out of the floo in the kitchen, Sirius tiredly leaned into his lover's firm body. "Never knew answering questions could be so tiring. My respect for you as a teacher just went up in spades." Sirius words were muffled against Severus' chest.

Severus chuckled bringing his hand to cup Sirius' chin and raise his head to look into his sleepy grey eyes. "Why don't you go to sleep, Sirius. I'll be up in an hour or so, I just have to do a couple more steps and then the potion can rest until tomorrow."

Sirius nodded before they parted and hand in hand made their way to the first floor landing. Sirius raised up to press a goodnight kiss to his lover's lips, and was kissed senseless by Severus before he was released and sent on his way with a firm pop on his bum.

"Sleep well Siri." were Severus' words, as he made his return to the lab. Sirius smiled at his pet name, and made his way upstairs to get ready for bed.

Slipping into bed 15 minutes later, a sleepy but happy Sirius smiled into the low light of the bedroom. He was happy, he had a man he truly cared for, the support of his friends and family, and his business dealings were going well. Life was indeed good.

Those were the last thoughts before Sirius' slipped into sleep, smile still on his lips.

Severus came up to bed over an hour later, readied himself for bed, and slipped under the soft sheets next to his soundly sleeping lover. As if he somehow knew Severus was there, even in sleep, Sirius shifted his way over to Severus' body, resting his head on Severus chest and snuggling into his side, arm raising to drape it over Severus' abdomen.

Severus grinned down at Sirius, and placed a kiss to his lover's head. Settling down for the night, Severus drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10!**_

_**All mistakes are my own.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: I'm getting an f'ing cold! Curse the bastard who gave me this sickness! Pardon if it isn't up to the usual standard but I wanted to give you something since I won't be updating for a bit._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_Previously:_

_Severus came up to bed over an hour later, readied himself for bed, and slipped under the soft sheets next to his soundly sleeping lover. As if he somehow knew Severus was there, even in sleep, Sirius shifted his way over to Severus' body, resting his head on Severus chest and snuggling into his side, arm raising to drape it over Severus' abdomen._

_Severus grinned down at Sirius, and placed a kiss to his lover's head. Settling down for the night, Severus drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 11*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sirius had been and still was in a constant state of bliss. Ever since that night two months when Severus had agreed to stay at Number 12 with him for a few nights a week. Sirius smirked, yes well those couple of nights a week had turned into every night after a month or so. Not that Sirius was complaining at all, he loved having Severus at home with him.

Sirius had been a bit nervous about how it was all going to work out, but it was all in vain. Severus and he just seemed to work well together, which looking back at the past between them was still hard to believe. Both men truly enjoyed the other's company, but they respected the fact that they both needed their own space and time.

Severus was also making good use out of the potion's lab, and was systematically reading his way through the Black library. Not that Sirius was complaining, he loved the fact that Severus was comfortable and felt at home at Number 12. Kreature was happy to have Severus with them as well, since that meant more people to take care of. Even the house itself seemed to be happy that Sirius had someone.

Another development was Severus' slow inclusion into the social circle Sirius enjoyed. Granted the idea that Severus would ever turn into a social butterfly was about as likely to happen as Lucius Malfoy marrying a muggle, but Severus had tolerated the gatherings and get togethers.

Sirius still smiled about the first time he invited Severus to dinner at Harry's; priceless would be the word for look on Severus' face and the amount of distaste for the idea shown on it. The expression "sucking on a lemon" came to Sirius' mind. But after much pleading, begging, and the promise of explicit sexual favors, Severus had agreed. And wouldn't you know it Sirius' dungeon bat had a good time.

It was nice to do things as a couple together. To share in what everyone around Sirius seemed to have found; someone special to spend the rest of their life with. Sirius believed he had found that person in Severus, and he was planning on telling him or better yet he would showing him soon.

Sirius had been a bit naughty, and went ahead and booked a vacation for Severus and himself. Since Summer holidays were here Sirius figured there was no better time, and his lover could use a nice relaxing couple days in the French wine country.

Sirius would be telling Severus tonight about their vacation at dinner. He was pretty sure Severus would agree, and even look forward to the break. Severus was a closet wine snob so a vacation in a vineyard was probably the man's idea of heaven, or a close second behind a potions lab. Sirius, however, had no desire to spend his vacation in a basement making potions, so a vineyard it was.

Sirius got up from behind his desk to put his cloak on and made ready to leave. He just had one more thing to pick up before their trip. A set of matching white gold bands; Sirius' was thinner inlaid with onyx while Severus' was thicker inlaid with grey pearl. Sirius loved them, as the inlays reminded him of their eyes.

Yes, Sirius Orion Black would ask Severus Tobias Snape to be his husband on their getaway in France, and Merlin please let that stubborn, snarky bastard say "yes". Sirius was confident he would; Severus enjoyed his time with Sirius at Number 12 too, and seemed to really abhor when he had to stay in his quarters at Hogwarts for school related reasons.

Going so far as asking Sirius to stay with him at Hogwarts, of course he would never ask Sirius straight out though. Severus exact words if Sirius recalled were; "You will be accompanying me to Hogwarts for the night, as the last time I tried to sleep there without you I was unable to. As this is your fault Sirius, you should be the one to fix the problem."

Sirius still wasn't sure how Severus came up with that logic, but he still got the warm feeling in his chest at the thought that Severus couldn't sleep without him. Yes, they really had become quite used to the other being there.

Sirius stepped into the floo, threw the powder and called for his destination, letting the green flames sweep him away. Shortly after Sirius arrived at Luce Dell'Amore in High-End Alley, where he was promptly seen to by Mr. Luciano, a very friendly, portly Italian man, that made Sirius laugh.

Sirius picked up the rings, inspected them both and finding them to his extreme satisfaction before closing the boxes, and having them sent to Number 12. Kreature knew where to put the rings so Severus couldn't find them. Once that was accomplished Sirius got into a conversation with the friendly man about this and that.

Sirius was having a grand time until he saw the time, and quickly excused himself so he could head home to meet Severus for dinner. Rushing to the floo Sirius hastened through the motions and before he knew it he was back at Number 12 stepping out of the floo. Only to be grabbed and pulled into a broad strong chest.

"Hello Sev! How was your day?" Sirius happily questioned from his place leaning against Severus' chest, turning his head and leaning it backward to place a kiss on his lover's jaw. "Brilliant, no more brats for a few months." Both men chuckled, and seperated. Sirius and Severus made their way to the dining table and took their seats.

Once dinner was served, and they had curbed their hunger a bit, Sirius went ahead with his vacation offer. "Severus I have something to ask you." With a nod from Severus that he was listening, Sirius continued. "I know you have time off and I wanted to do something for you. To help you relax so we are going to Bordeaux for a week. We leave in 3 days, if you are agreeable."

Sirius looked at Severus who looked a bit stunned. "Are you okay Sev?" Severus shook himself out of his stupor, "Bordeaux? That's bloody fantastic! I'm quite looking forward to it. I've never made it there, but I have always wanted to explore that region's sights and wine. Thank you Sirius."

Sirius had to fight the urge to crow and preen under Severus' praise. Sirius loved making his man happy, and he knew it was the same for Severus. They didn't do complicated declarations or actions. Everything was generally straightforward and simple between them, and both males liked it that way.

Later that night as Sirius came out of the bathroom, his eyes fell on Severus broad form in their bed, and for some reason he had the urge to taste and touch his lover. They hadn't enjoyed each other's bodies for a couple of days and he missed his lover's touch and taste.

Sirius slid into to bed, but did not take his designated place on Severus' chest. No, Sirius settled in between Severus' long legs, sliding his hands into the waistband of Severus' sleeping pants and tugged them down and off his lover.

Sirius then set eyes on his prize, lifting his gaze to meet his lover's Sirius sucked Severus' cock into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue over the sensitive head. Severus' hands immediately buried themselvesin Sirius' think balck hair.

Sirius felt Severus cock harden in his mouth quickly, as he began to bob his head up and down on his lover's newly awakened erection. Feasting on the groans and grunts leaving Severus' mouth, working harder to hear more of them, Sirius relaxed his throat until Severus was balls deep in his mouth.

Sirius continued bobbing and sucking his lover's cock, massaging the underside with his tongue. Sirius brought his hand to fondle Severus' balls feeling them tighten to his body in his hands. Severus' hands were grasped tightly in Sirius' hair, encouraging him to go faster and thrusting his hips shallowly, pushing his arousal further into Sirius' mouth.

Sirius smirked, well about as well as anyone can with a large phallus in their mouth. Knowing that Severus was close he picked up his pace and massaged Severus' sack harder.

Before long Severus threw his head back and with a shout released himself into Sirius' throat. Sirius took everything his lover had to give, continuing to suck his arousal until there was nothing left and Severus was going soft in his mouth.

Removing himself from Severus and making his way up toward the headboard, Sirius was grabbed and showed onto his back and pinned to the bed by Severus. Sirius loved this, loved when Severus held him down and took control.

Severus wasted no time crushing their mouths together, thrusting his tongue into Sirius mouth and slid his hand in between the folds of Sirius' night robe. Sirius mewled when he felt Severus' nimble fingers wrap around his arousal. Pumping him into full hardness in a few hard strokes.

Soon, Sirius was a whimpering, moaning mess under Severus' talented hand. When Severus scraped his nail across the head of Sirius'erection he lost it. Tossing his head back in rapture, as he thrust forward into Severus' hand one last time, with a loud moan Sirius spilled his seed into Severus' hand. Severus pumped him, milking Sirius' release, as Sirius rode out his orgasm in a blissful haze.

Placing a gentle kiss on Sirius' lips, Severus let go of his softened penis. With a wave of his hand Severus cleaned both men and the bed of any signs of their coupling. Feeling sleepy and sated Sirius took his place on Severus' chest, nuzzling his nose into the strong muscle and placed a kiss to his lover's nipple.

"Night Sev." With those words Sirius was already dozing off. Severus held Sirius close to him and placed a kiss to his head as he always did. "Sirius", when he got no response, "I love you." With that Severus himself drifted of to sleep; not knowing that a certain dog animagus had been awake, heard him, and was smiling like the cat who got the canary and the cream. Yes, Sirius was now 100% sure that Severus would except his proposal.

_**Bordeaux here we come! Hope you enjoyed my fluffy, smutty filler chapter.**_

_**All Mistakes Are my Own and My Cold Medicine's.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: Well my cold had turned into a wicked respiratory infection so I am now being force fed antibiotics. The doctor ordered me to stay home and rest for a few days. God, I forgot how mother hen like my husband can be. A 6'5 man puttering around the kitchen making tea and toast is quite an adorable site, really. But my illness is your gain, as I have a few days to myself._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad! Also, I have no rights to the hotel, museum and island I mention in this chapter._

_Previously:_

_"Night Sev." With those words Sirius was already dozing off. Severus held Sirius close to him and placed a kiss to his head as he always did. "Sirius", when he got no response, "I love you." With that Severus himself drifted off to sleep; not knowing that a certain dog animagus had been awake, heard him, and was smiling like the cat who got the canary and the cream. Yes, Sirius was now 100% sure that Severus would accept his proposal._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********Chapter 12********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Three days later Sirius and Severus were packed and ready to go. Sirius was nervous and excited to finally get to Bordeaux; he couldn't wait to ask his lover to marry him. How Sirius wasn't quite sure, but he figured he'd think of something when they got there.

Severus was excited in his own subdued way but Sirius could see it. Severus' dark eyes were brighter than norma, showing his anticipation to reach Francel. Sirius wasn't surprised at his lover's excitement.

From what he had learned about Severus' life up to this point, the man had never enjoyed himself, or vacationed for anything besides gathering potion ingredients. Sirius was happy his first true vacation would be spent with him.

Walking out back to the apparition point in the garden, they wrapped their arms around each other, as Sirius apparated them to the designated point in Bordeaux about a block from their hotel.

Sirius was quite pleased on his choice of hotel. He'd stumbled on a Muggle travel agency when he'd been out for a stroll in London, and gone in. Quite curious as to what a travel agent did. Long story short he'd left with a gorgeous hotel booked and tons of information about the Bordeaux region.

The Grand Hotel de Bordeaux and Spa was a gorgeous neo-classical structure with Corinthian colonnades. Severus was awestruck when Sirius indicated they would be staying there. Sirius was swept into his love's arms and kissed stupid by a very happy Severus.

Breaking apart Sirius with a dazed smile on his face; "I take it the hotel meets your standards?" Severus just continued to stare at the building with a small smile on his face. "It exceeds them Sirius. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anything to see you smile, Sev" Before Severus could reply, Sirius grabbed his hand to lead them into the lobby and the check in desk. They were quickly checked in early, after Sirius gave his name and Gringotts card to the pleasant woman at the front desk.

They declined the escort to their suite, both men just wanted to take in the gorgeous architecture and furnishings the hotel boasted. Merlin it was beautiful, Sirius had never seen so much Marble in his life. But this was the best of the best, or so his Muggle travel agent Maggie had told him. Sirius quite agreed with her assessment.

After wandering around and exploring for about an hour Sirius suggested they go to their room to settle in. Since it was only one in the afternoon they could still explore a bit before dinner.

Severus and Sirius unpacked quickly and spread out the many brochures on the coffee table. Perusing the many vineyards, wineries and museums Bordeaux offered. Seeing as they could apparate; travel time to and from was not a concern.

Seeing that all the winery and vineyard tours were full day events, they decided to go to Gallery of Fine Arts. Both men freshened up in the bathroom, putting the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door so no one would enter when the disapparated out, or apparated back in. Neither Severus nor Sirius wanted to obliviate the person who walked in on them.

Once again wrapped in each others' arms, Severus apparated them to the Museum. It was stunning, intricate detail carved into the stonework and columns. They wasted no time in entering, hand in hand observing and commenting on paintings, sculptures or drawings they found interesting. Sirius was always amazed at the things Muggles could create without magic.

Soon though both men found themselves hungry; bidding goodbye to the exquisite building, they went into the bathroom and after ensuring they were alone, apparated back to their suite at the hotel. Severus took the liberty of ordering them room service over the phone; as Sirius wasn't quite sure how to use the contraption.

After both men gorged themselves on the fine food the Hotel offered; Sirius curled himself up on the couch next to Severus, cuddling into his side. Sirius quickly began to doze, the warmth of Severus' body and those sinful fingers running through his hair were effectively putting him to sleep.

After awhile Sirius stopped fighting and gave into Morpheus' call. Severus chuckled as he looked down at his now passed out lover. Gods, Severus loved this man, never did he think he would fall in love, and he never thought it would happen this quickly.

But the one thing Severus knew was that nothing in life was guaranteed, and if you find something or someone that makes you happy, or you love, you hold onto them with everything you have.

Severus planned to do just that in fact. Thoughts of asking Sirius to marry him had been floating around his mind for awhile now and soon he would ask him. Yes, that's what he would do; he would ask Sirius to marry him, making it official to all that Sirius Black was his and his alone.

With a smile Severus shifted, stood and scooped the sleeping dog animagus into his arms. A wave of his wand, and they were both in their nightclothes. Severus slipped into bed with a sleeping Sirius in his arms.

The days flew by for the pair; seeing everything that the area had to offer. Drinking delicious wine, eating gourmet food and just walking around the historic region was truly a relaxing and delightful experience for the two men.

Too soon it was their last day in France and they decided to spend it on a cruise to Patiras Island. They had decided to do the Muggle boat ride and tour as opposed to apparating themselves there. Sirius thought it was romantic; a nice boat ride, exploring the island with his lover.

Sirius had snuck down to the front desk that morning to ask a local about the island. Sirius found out there was a vineyard located on the island, as well as other sites to see. Sirius had it in his head now; he would propose to Severus while they walked through the rows of grapes. He thanked the man at the desk before making it back to the room.

Putting on light jackets, again they apparated to the designated point, making their way to the departure point and the boat they would be taking to the island.

The boat, La Sorellina, was beautiful; they boarded and snuggled into each other. Enjoying the scenery as it passed by the side of the boat, pointing out things to each other, watching the different birds soar through the sky, it was truly enchanting to Sirius.

Turning to press a kiss to his lover's lips, Sirius threw his plan to hell and just went with it. Getting down on one knee and taking out the white gold band inlaid with grey pearl. Sirius looked into Severus' surprised onyx eyes. "Severus Snape, I love you with all my heart. These last few months have been the happiest of my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Several other occupants of the boat had stopped to watch Sirius' proposal with wide smiles on their faces, as they waited for Severus to answer. Sirius was so fucking nervous! He looked at Severus who was still sitting there looking god smacked. Merlin, Sirius really hoped he hadn't broken Severus by asking him to marry him.

Eventually Severus snapped out of his daze and with a smile so damn big on his normally stoic face. Sirius thought he looked gorgeous smiling like that. "Sirius Black; I love you and I'd be honored to be your husband." With Severus' answer Sirius threw himself into Severus' lap and arms, pressing kisses to every inch of his lover's handsome face.

Once Sirius had calmed down, he slid the ring onto Severus' long, slender finger. Smiling like a complete loon when it resized to fit his lover perfectly. A round of applause was given to them by the other patrons on the boat, as both men stood to nod their heads in thanks.

"Now all I have to do is get your ring." Severus was smiling softly at his lover as he spoke. Sirius furrowed his brow cutely; "Trouble? Oh don't worry about my ring; I kind of already got it." With that Sirius pulled out the white gold ring with the onyx inlay.

Severus looked at the ring with approval, it really was beautiful. Taking the ring from Sirius' hand, Severus slipped it onto Sirius' finger, where it resized itself to fit. "The inlays reminded me of our eyes; Onyx for yours and grey pearl for mine." Severus nodded his understanding and agreement.

The rest of the trip Severus and Sirius never let the others' hand go. Reveling in the fact that they were engaged and would soon be married.

The island was breathtaking to see, Sirius still took his lover for a stroll through the rows of vines. However, as soon as they were out of anyone's vision Severus pulled him into his arms and crashed their mouths together.

Sirius moaned when he felt Severus' tongue plunge into his mouth, that lovely appendage dancing and wrapping around his own. Severus' hands were not still either, sliding down to cup his lover's ass and grabbing it tightly. Another moan was pulled from Sirius at the rough treatment being given to him from Severus' mouth and hands.

With a growl Severus separated their lips to whisper seductively, possessively in Sirius' ear; "Tonight love you will be mine, completely." A shiver of raw sexual desire went down Sirius' spine when he heard the words his lover had spoken in that dark, sensual voice.

"Merlin, Yes Sev. Yours, only yours." Sirius' spoke breathlessly, trying to piece together a coherent sentence when Severus was now nipping and sucking on his ear lobe.

With one last peck on Sirius' slightly kiss swollen lips Severus pulled back, still hand in hand with his fiancée as they continued their stroll. Sirius allowed himself to be led as he was still trying to calm his raging hormones and erection down.

When Severus and Sirius returned it was time to return to the mainland, not that Sirius minded he was more than ready to get back to the suite. Sirius felt his cock twitch when he thought of the things Severus would do to his body tonight.

_**Mwhahahaha! Sorry folks you'll just have to wait a bit longer for the smut! ; )**_

_**Bordeaux really is a beautiful place & I have added it to the "Places I must see" list.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: So I am feeling 99% better. Well enough to take my beautiful niece to the park. Anyway enjoy the Chapter minions! I will continue to jam out to MSI! : )_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad! _

_Previously:_

_With one last peck on Sirius' slightly kiss swollen lips Severus pulled back, still hand in hand with his fiancée as they continued their stroll. Sirius allowed himself to be led as he was still trying to calm his raging hormones and erection down._

_When Severus and Sirius returned it was time to return to the mainland, not that Sirius minded he was more than ready to get back to the suite. Sirius felt his cock twitch when he thought of the things Severus would do to his body tonight._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********__**Chapter 13**__*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The boat ride and dinner could not end quickly enough for an incredibly impatient and horny Sirius. When they finally made it back to the suite and the door was shut, Sirius pushed Severus against the door and smashed their lips together. Letting his fiancée feel the feverish desire that was coursing through him.

Sirius reveled in the groan that escaped Severus' lips when Sirius moved his lips to Severus' neck, to nip and suck on that long column of exposed skin. Sirius let his eager hands wander everywhere on Severus' still clothed form.

Becoming more impatient with the clothe barrier that stood between his slender form and Severus' toned body. Severus took advantage of Sirius' distracted state to switch their positions. Pushing Sirius flush against the door while snatching up his wrists, holding them above his head in one large hand.

"So impatient, Sirius." Severus murmured those teasing words in that dark chocolate voice that sent shivers of need through Sirius' heaving form. Merlin Sirius wanted the man in front of him and the smug bastard knew it. Sirius yelped and then moaned when his erection was massaged through his thin trousers.

Thrusting his hips to get more of that mind blowing friction from that devilish hand; only to whine in his throat when the hand was removed. Before Sirius had a chance to complain he felt Severus reaching to undo his belt and trousers; pushing them down his hips where they continued to slide down his legs to pool at his feet.

Releasing his hands Severus continued stripping Sirius of his remaining clothing. Sirius quickly bent down to slip his shoes, socks and the clothing pooling around his feet completely off. Soon Sirius was bare before Severus heated onyx stare; Sirius felt himself reacting to his lover's gaze, as his cock began to leak pre-cum.

"You are entirely too dressed love." Sirius purred sensually as he pulled himself out of the erotic haze that had settled on his brain. Taking a step forward to run his hands over Severus' still clothed chest, beginning to unzip his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Once Severus' toned chest was on display Sirius took a pink nipple into his mouth; sucking and nibbling softly.

Another groan was pulled from Severus and Sirius took this as a cue to move onto the other rosy nub on Severus' chest; giving it the same loving treatment as its twin. Sirius' hands made it to Severus' belt and trousers and quickly had them undone so they could slide down those long, muscled legs.

Raising his head from his fiancée's abused nipple Sirius whispered breathily into Severus' sensitive ear; "I want you inside me, pounding into me. Make me scream your name, love." After these sultry words were husked into his panting lover's ear, Sirius made his way through the large suite to the bedroom. Sirius settled on the soft bed, lying on his back, legs open and slightly bent at the knee, as he propped against the fluffy pillows.

Sirius waited for Severus and he didn't have long to wait, as his lover came into the room in all his naked glory. Sirius couldn't hold back the moan that passed his lips when he took in Severus' naked form. Circe the man looked as if he was carved from marble; all pale skin, muscle and that cock was a work of art to Sirius' eyes.

Deciding to torture his lover a bit Sirius muttered a cleansing and lubrication charm on his fingers and arse. Tilting his hips and letting his slender legs fall open fully, exposing his entrance completely to his lover.

Sliding his hand down his body Sirius finally came to his rosebud; bringing a lubricated finger to tease the sensitive flash around his opening before shallowly penetrating himself. Sirius whimpered at the sensation of his slim finger breaching him.

Sliding his finger deeper inside his tight channel until his knuckle met his bum, Sirius opened eyes he didn't realized he'd closed and met Severus' burning stare. Sirius bit his bottom lip and began to thrust his finger in and out of his ass. Moaning Severus' name each time his knuckle met his bum.

Sirius free hand came down to fist his leaking erection in time with the thrusts of his finger; a strangled mewl came from Sirius' pink lips when his finger glided over his prostate lightly.

Sirius was working himself into a state of blissful euphoria; he was so deep in his haze that he didn't hear the feral growl that came from Severus. Sirius yelped when he felt a hand around his wrists, looking up with lust clouded eyes to take in Severus' larger form hovering over his.

A look of pure, animalistic hunger was on Severus' face, as he removed Sirius' hands from his arousal and his entrance. Sirius whined loudly at the loss and moved to replace them. Severus was having none of it though, and before Sirius realized it his hands were above his head and firmly attached to the headboard with soft silk ties.

Sirius glared at his lover while pulling his wrists to try and free himself; to no success. Severus smirked wickedly at his restrained lover's form; "Do you know how delicious you look Sirius; tied to the bed, your skin flushed, cock leaking? So wanton and ready for me, Sirius. Beautiful."

Licking his lips sensually Severus lowered his head to Sirius' cock, licking it from base to tip. Sirius threw his head back and groaned when he felt that tongue lavishing his erection with hard licks. Sirius was beside himself with pleasure and the moans were now continuous, as his lover took the head of his cock into his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flushed head.

Sirius felt the pre-cum begin to leak heavily out of his slit, as Severus took more and more of his flushed length into his mouth. Massaging the underside with his tongue and allowing his teeth to scrape the silken flesh teasingly.

Sirius shouted when Severus relaxed his throat and took him fully into his mouth; swallowing around Sirius' cock and bringing him to unknown levels of was not going to last long at this rate! He could already feel the hot coil drawing tighter in his lower belly and knew it was only a matter of time before it snapped, dragging him into the abyss of his orgasm.

"Sev..Severus I'm gonna cum." Sirius breathlessly tried to warm his lover of his imminent release, but Severus ignored him and continued bobbing his head on Sirius' cock. Taking this as a sign that Severus wanted him to cum, Sirius began thrusting his cock into Severus' willing mouth.

So close, Sirius was so close; the coil was now so taught it was almost painful. Severus took him into his throat again and that was all Sirius could take; the coil in his belly snapped, unleashing a firestorm of scorching heat into his body. Sirius' head flew back, his eyes clenched shut as his back arched into an impossible angle and rope after rope of cum was released into Severus' waiting mouth.

Sirius felt Severus sucking his release, as if he was a starving man until Sirius began to soften in his mouth. Severus removed himself from Sirius' penis, and made his way to lie on his side; waiving his hand to unbind Sirius' tied wrists. Sirius felt boneless and just let his arms fall above his heaving form.

"Merlin you are amazing Severus!" Sirius praised his sex god fiancée in a shaky voice. Sirius regained his breath gradually, as his body calmed down after the onslaught of pleasure it had been under.

Sated grey eyes looked to the side and met still burning Onyx; Sirius let his gaze wander down Severus' naked form, and bit his lip when he saw his lover's still hard member resting against that toned stomach.

"Please, Severus I want to feel you inside me when you cum." No sooner had the words left his mouth, and Severus was shifting his body in between Sirius' legs, speaking a lubrication charm. Severus brought two out of the three lubricated appendages to Sirius waiting entrance, sliding them in slowly.

Severus groaned low in his throat when he felt that tight heat surround and squeeze his intruding digits. Severus began to thrust and scissor his fingers, stretching Sirius open and massaging his anal walls in slow strokes. Sirius was writhing in pure pleasure, enjoying the way those fingers felt inside him.

Severus brought his free hand to Sirius' half hard cock, wrapping his long fingers around his lover's length as he pumped him in time with his thrusts. Soon Severus slipped the third and final finger into Sirius clenching hole. Watching captivated as Sirius' body swallowed his digits into that tight channel.

"Severus, please I need to feel you." Sirius all but panted pleadingly to his lover. Severus brought his eyes up to survey his fiancée's lightly sweating, writhing form; deciding he'd stretched Sirius enough he removed his fingers.

Another lubrication charm was spoken, Severus moaned when he felt his cock being slicked up thoroughly. Severus repositioned himself on his knees so his erection was pressed to Sirius' entrance. His hands came up to wrap around Sirius' shoulders and back, holding his love to his body, as he thrust his hips forward slowly.

Sirius whimpered when he felt the head of Severus' cock breach him; it burned but the pleasurable feeling of being full and one with Severus overshadowed it. Severus continued to thrust forward until his hips met Sirius' toned thighs. Bottoming out Severus stilled for a few moments and let his lover adjust.

Sirius was in heaven! He'd never felt like this, so complete and content. Once the slight burning sensation left, Sirius brought his legs up to wrap them around Severus' slim waist and clenched his muscles around the large cock in his arse.

"Move!" Severus followed his lover's order and pulled his erection halfway out before he pressed forward again, starting a hard, slow pace. Sirius was thoroughly enjoying the treatment his lover was giving him, but soon he wanted more; "Harder ngh, Deeper Severus!"

Severus rose up and un-wrapped his arms from Sirius' body, as he grabbed Sirius' legs from around his waist, brought them together, and placed them over his shoulder, holding them there with his hand. Severus' free hand grabbed Sirius' hip harshly.

Sirius howled in pleasure when Severus thrust into him again; the new position allowing for Severus' thrusts to go deeper. Sirius unclenched his hands from the sheets and brought them to his body; one pinching his rosy erect nipples, and the other to fist his cock in time with his lover's now hard and deep thrusts.

Severus leaned his body forward causing Sirius' body to bend in half, as his hips tilted to allow Severus to penetrate him deeper. Severus' thrusts were now coming hard and fast, and Sirius screamed in earnest when one of those harsh thrusts rammed into his prostate.

Sirius never took his eyes off his lover's body, as he pounded into him; enjoying every moment of their coupling. Severus kept up his brutal pace, striking Sirius' prostate with every thrust. Sirius was screaming towards his orgasm, the sensations were too overwhelming and with one more pump of his hand Sirius was cumming hard.

Sirius continued to pump his shaft until every drop of his release was expended and his length softened. Severus' pace was now a rough staccato and Sirius could only mewl as his prostate was struck again and again by Severus' cock head.

Sirius watched through half lidded dazed eyes as Severus' form went rigid and his hand clamped down almost painfully on Sirius' hip; Sirius whimpered when he felt a rush of warmth inside of his tender channel. He flexed his muscles around his lover's throbbing length, milking Severus for all he had.

Soon Severus released Sirius' legs and placed them back on either side of his hips, as he leaned forward to support himself on his elbows. Once Severus had lowered himself enough, Sirius leaned up to place a loving kiss to Severus' lips.

They stayed like that for a while; gazing lovingly into each other's eyes as they exchanged kisses. Only when Severus' fully softened penis slipped from Sirius' hole did they break apart.

Sirius shifted and winced slightly when he felt the discomfort radiate outward from his lower back and entrance. "Come love let's take a bath and get cleaned up. The warm water should relax away some of the aches and pain." Sirius nodded his assent to his lover's suggestion and let out quite an unmanly squeak when he was lifted out of the bed bridal style by Severus.

Sirius didn't complain though; truth was he was sore and he enjoyed being in Severus' strong arms. Nuzzling into Severus' neck Sirius let himself be carried and deposited on a soft towel that was placed on the side of the tub.

Sirius watched dazedly as Severus turned on the taps to the correct temperature and stoppered the drain. Once the tub was filled up all the way Severus stepped in and held out his hands to help Sirius into the deep tub filled with delightfully hot water.

Sirius sunk into the water after Severus and leaned himself back to rest on Severus' firm chest. Sirius groaned contentedly when Severus' hands began to massage the tense muscles in his lower back. "Mmm...Feels nice, Sev. Keep going." Severus continued to rub his lover's back until he felt the tension ease out the muscles on Sirius' back.

Once Sirius felt his muscles relaxing, he reached forward for the body wash and proceeded to lather both his body and Severus'. Washing away all the remnants from their earlier activities. Sirius reveled in the sighs of pleasure that left Severus as he massaged his neck and shoulders; working out all the knots he found there.

Soon they were getting out of the tub; both men were cleaned, sated and content. Sirius took Severus' hand and brought him back to the rumpled bed. Scrunching up his face, not happy about sleeping in a dirty bed when he was freshly clean.

Severus read his lover's unhappy look, summoned his wand and cast several cleaning and freshening charms on the sheets, pillows and blankets. Sirius smiled happily and slipped himself into the fresh sheets. Snuggling up to Severus' body and placing his head on his claimed spot on Severus' chest.

"I love you Sirius. I can't wait until the day you are my husband." Sirius tilted his head up to look into his lover's warm Onyx eyes. "I love you too, Severus. I can't wait either; maybe we should just go and sign the papers at the ministry?" Severus just snorted and shook his head before he replied; "So I can have Potter, Minerva and Molly hounding me on why there was no ceremony? Which you know they will since they will never believe me that just signing the papers was your idea."

Sirius chuckled at his lover's reasoning for not just signing the papers and couldn't resist teasing Severus a bit. "Awe Sev! I just think you want to see me all dolled up!" Severus just chuckled and shook his head, placing a chaste kiss on Sirius lips. "Goodnight Sirius."

Sirius went back to his spot and murmured his goodnight to his fiancée. Fiancé! Sirius had a fiancée and not just any fiancée. No, his fiancée was the snarky, untouchable, sex god and potions master Severus Snape! Ha! Sirius really was one lucky mutt! He went to sleep that night with a face splitting smile on his face.

_**Well they finally got to the Main Event! ; ) I hope you all enjoyed the Slash!**_

_**One more chapter to go & possibly an epilogue. Should Siri & Sev have children in the epilogue? Hmmmm what do you think?**_

_**All mistakes are my own.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: Meh it's almost the end dear minions. After this chapter only the epilogue will remain to be written. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad! _

_Previously:_

_Sirius chuckled at his lover's reasoning for not just signing the papers and couldn't resist teasing Severus a bit. "Awe Sev! I just think you want to see me all dolled up!" Severus just chuckled and shook his head, placing a chaste kiss on Sirius lips. "Goodnight Sirius."_

_Sirius went back to his spot and murmured his goodnight to his fiancée. Fiancé! Sirius had a fiancée and not just any fiancée. No, his fiancée was the snarky, untouchable, sex god and potions master Severus Snape! Ha! Sirius really was one lucky mutt! He went to sleep that night with a face splitting smile on his face._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********Chapter 14********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sirius couldn't believe 6 months had passed since they had vacationed and become engaged in France! It was almost surreal for Sirius; less than a year ago he and Severus weren't even on speaking terms; now he was getting ready to walk down the aisle to meet his soon-to-be-husband.

Well Sirius wasn't exactly walking down the aisle in the traditional Muggle way. Both Severus and Sirius had decided to both walk down the aisle, Severus would go first as the more dominant partner and Sirius would follow.

That wasn't the only thing the couple had to consider. Merlin, Sirius would be grateful to never have to look at another flower arrangement or fabric swatch again. It probably didn't help that Severus conveniently disappeared during these meetings, leaving Sirius at the mercy of Molly and Ginny. Sirius still had no clue where Severus vanished to when he managed to slip away.

Taking a deep breath to get his thoughts back in order and back where they needed to be; their vows. They had elected to go with the traditional vows spoken during the Eternal Union ceremony. During this particular ceremony they would bind their lives', magic and souls to each other and Sirius could hardly wait.

Sirius knew he and Severus already had a very strong bond, which anyone could see when the couple would communicate by looks and gestures. Harry had thought it was quite creepy the first time he witnessed Severus and Sirius having a silent conversation.

Sirius chuckled about his Godson. Yes, Harry was used to having Severus around now, but every now and then Harry would stare dumbstruck at Severus when he did something so normal; like laugh. Sirius could relate he had fallen into the same trap as well in his younger years; Severus was so composed and sometimes cold that it was easy to forget he was indeed human and possessed human emotions.

"Sirius we're ready." Sirius smiled at his Godson and looked into the mirror that was set up in the drawing room for one last check of his robes. For the wedding Sirius had selected dark silver silk robes with the Black family crest embroidered in black over his heart, the back of his collar and above the hem of each sleeve where they met his wrists. The Prince family crest was embroidered on his chest on the right, as well.

Severus' robes were black silk with the Prince and Black crests simply reversed in position on his robes. Severus' embroidery was in the color of Sirius' robes so they both complimented each other quite well. Molly had objected to the dark colors both men wanted to wear but Sirius was more comfortable in darker colors and Severus would hex someone before he wore anything, what was the word? Ah yes Severus had used the word "festive".

Turning away from his reflection Sirius made his way to the garden doors, and surveyed the scene. Several strong warming charms had been applied to the outdoor space as it was still December and quite chilly, but the dusting of snow looked lovely on the scattered trees and bushes.

Sirius and Severus had chosen blood red Amaryllis flowers and white calla lilies for the floral arrangements, which were placed on the outside perimeter of the rows of chairs, as well as on the tables in the dining room. Each bouquet was set into a black crystal vase, making the white and deep red colored flowers pop quite nicely.

The aisle runner as well as the table clothes was a shimmering silver color that complimented the flowers quite well. It wasn't an overly done or dramatic wedding; Sirius and Severus weren't ones for pointless excess in their day to day lives so they believed their wedding should reflect that. Sirius was proud and pleased with the vision he made into reality.

When the violinist they'd hired for the ceremony began to play _Pachelbel's Canon in D, _Sirius started his walk down the aisle, he wasn't even going to try and wipe the smile off his face. When Sirius' eyes caught Severus' loving gaze he felt tears burn his eyes and breathed in deeply to try and clear them away. He failed miserably and soon two tears of joy and happiness had flowed down his cheeks.

When he reached the altar Severus reached out and tenderly wiped the tears away from Sirius' cheeks. Once the tears were cleared Sirius and Severus joined hands and turned slightly towards Minerva McGonagall.

Sirius was happy that Minerva had agreed to be their officiate as she had always been a firm supporter of Severus and Sirius' relationship and played very important roles in their lives up to that point.

Minerva began when the clicks of the camera quieted; "Welcome and I would like to thank you for joining us today to witness the marriage and bonding of Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince to Lord Sirius Orion Black. I have had the privilege to know each of these young men and I cannot express my happiness in words in regards to the two of them finding love and a partner for life. I'm sure everyone here was just as surprised that they found these things in each other."

Minerva, Severus, Sirius and the rest of the gathered guests had small chuckle at Minerva's words. Sirius agreed never would he have thought the love of his life would be Severus but now that he thought on it the attraction and pull was always there. Sirius just didn't recognize it for what it was; what an idiot he had been.

Minerva began to speak again; "Marriage is a commitment to life,  
the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other relationship can equal.  
It is a physical and an emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime.

Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A husband and his partner are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. And there may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble  
the tender caring of a parent or child.

Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher, commitment is stronger, even anger is felt more strongly,  
and passes away more quickly.

Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing  
a love that is deeper than life.

When two people pledge their love and care for each other in marriage,  
they create a spirit unique unto themselves which binds them closer than any spoken or written words.

Marriage is a promise, a potential made in the hearts of two people  
who love each other and takes a lifetime to fulfill.

Sirius felt his eyes tear once again when Minerva turned to Severus and asked him to speak the vows for the Eternal Union.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, take you, Sirius Orion Black, to be my friend, my lover, the bearer of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. With my life, my magic and my soul I make this promise to you. As I have spoken so mote it be."

After Severus' words a soft white light enveloped Sirius and Severus' forms. Sirius cleared his throat softly and began speaking his vows.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, choose you Severus Tobias Snape-Prince to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life. With my life, my magic and my soul I make this promise to you. As I have spoken so mote it be."

As the white light enveloping them became stronger; Minerva began to speak loudly in Latin and waved he wand in complicated motions, when her words ended and her wand ceased moving the white light flashed brightly around the two men before disappearing into Severus and Sirius' bodies.

Both men were smiling and staring lovingly into each other eyes and only broke their stares when Minerva began to speak again. "What I have blessed let no man nor woman tear it asunder. Severus, Sirius you may kiss your bonded and husband."

Severus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him tightly to him; placing a soft sweet kiss to Sirius' pink pouty lips. Sirius pressed back just as gently, savoring this moment completely. Before long they broke apart only to remain looking into the other's eyes and embracing each other lovingly.

When Minerva realized neither man was going to step back she went ahead and finished the ceremony. "I am pleased to present to you Lords Severus Tobias and Sirius Orion Prince-Black." Minerva spoke these words with a broad, proud smile on her face.

Sirius and Severus smiled to Minerva before they turned and gave their guests happy grins, well Sirius did Severus just nodded his head in thanks. Severus broke away from Sirius and took his hand as they made their way back down the aisle towards the dining room where dinner would be served. Sirius relished in the happy smiles and cheers they were given by their loved ones and close friends.

The guests followed them into the Dining room where the new grooms were inundated with congratulations, hugs for Sirius and handshakes for Severus. Sirius was on cloud 9 as the Muggles say. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch and the room looked spectacular.

Sirius would have to thank Minerva again for allowing Dobby to come assist Kreacher with the food preparations as well as the setup for the wedding. Sirius would be giving each elf their own gift as a way for him to say "Thank you." Maybe another piece of his mother's jewelry for Kreacher and a new hat and jumper for Dobby. Yes that sounded like a fine plan.

Sirius and his new husband made their way to the head table where Harry, Draco and their families already sat. As soon as the newlyweds sat down the first course was served to them; a delicious French onion soup and fluffy yeast rolls slathered in warm melted butter accompanied by the guests' chose of Butter Beer, water, Pumpkin juice or Wine.

The only sounds that were heard for a while was the tinkling of cutlery on porcelain as everyone enjoyed their delicious soup. Soon the soup bowls disappeared and depending on the guest and their preferences, which Sirius had inquired on prior to the wedding, either a plate containing Filet Mignon with a baked potato and creamed spinach or grilled Chicken with potatoes au gratin and broccoli appeared in front of them.

Sirius happily dug into his Chicken while Severus enjoyed his steak, they made small talk with the rest of the guests at their table. Sirius was happy that Draco and Harry could be civil towards each other at least for the evening. Sirius really didn't want any confrontations between their respective godsons' today.

When Sirius and Severus had finished eating and the plated in front of them vanished Sirius leaned into his husband's side and placed a chaste kiss to Severus' smooth cheek. "I love you, Sev."

"And I love you, Siri." They were broken out of the sweet reverie by Minerva clearing her throat as she cast a Sonorous, "Would the loving couple please come to the dance floor to begin their first dance as husband and husband."

Sirius rose first somewhat dragging a reluctant Severus behind him. "You'll be fine love, I promise. You know I won't lead you wrong just follow me." Severus gave Sirius a small nod to show he'd heard and agreed to Sirius' suggestion.

When both men made it to the middle of the dance floor; Severus wrapped his arms once again around Sirius' slender waist while Sirius threaded his arms around Severus' broad shoulders. The song they had chosen, _Kissing You by Des'ree,_ began to play as Sirius began to slowly move his feet allowing Severus to follow his movements.

Sirius was happy to see that shortly after they began Severus was getting the hang of it as they slowly danced to their first song. Sirius nuzzled into Severus' neck and just breathed in his husband's scent; letting it relax him. Soon the song ended and several other couples joined them.

After a few dances Harry cut in to ask if he could have a dance with his godfather. Severus graciously stepped back and allowed Harry to step in. Sirius placed one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other in Harry's raised arm as they waltzed around the room. Sirius teased Harry that his dancing had improved since fourth year causing Harry to blush a bit.

Once all the slow and traditional songs had been played the more upbeat and current ones began. Sirius knew the chances of Severus dancing to Filo and Peri was about as likely as Voldemort opening a day care so he didn't bother to ask him. Sirius danced happily with his friends and family throughout the night. Frequently breaking away to give Severus a quick kiss or hug before rejoining the dancing.

When the last song was played around 8:30 Sirius knew it was time to cut the cake; the cake they had selected was uniquely theirs. It was 3 gradual square tiers with silver fondant and the designs on the cake were made up of the flowers they had selected in the wedding, as well as their family crests on the top square tier, all the designs in white and black piping.

The best part to Sirius was the inside; the cake was a delicious fluffy vanilla with dark chocolate and raspberry filling. For Sirius it was simply to die for and he would enjoy any leftovers for many days to come.

The night wound down quickly after that and before long the last guest left and Severus and Sirius were alone in their home; exhausted and sleepy. "Who knew a wedding would be this much work? Told you we should have just gone to the Ministry." Severus just snorted and that was the only reply Sirius got for words.

Both men went upstairs and stripped out of their robes and cleaned up to go to bed. When Sirius lay down with his head on Severus' chest he let his eyes close slowly, murmuring a quiet "Goodnight and I love you my husband" to Severus.

Severus replied tiredly and before long both men were dead to the world in a deep, contented sleep.

* * *

Sirius awoke the next morning to a most pleasurable sensation; a strong hand stroking his length to hardness. Sirius moaned huskily, enjoying Severus' wakeup call immensely. Cracking his eyes open, Sirius immediately looked into the beautiful black eyes of his husband.

'Husband', Sirius repeated the word over and over in his head, savoring the way it sounded. A broad smile appeared on his sleep flushed cheeks and craned his neck up to place a chaste kiss to Severus' lips.

Severus was not satisfied and murmured a breath freshening charm before reclaiming Sirius' lips in a demanding kiss. Sirius mewled into that wicked mouth, enjoying the way Severus' tongue seemed to massage and taste every inch of his willing mouth.

Sirius and Severus broke away from the mind numbing kiss gasping for air. Sirius was becoming impatient; yes the hand on his cock felt good but he wanted more from his husband and by Merlin he would get it.

"Sev, please more. Need you inside." Sirius breathlessly told Severus. Severus looked deep into his husband's grey eyes before placing a quick kiss to Sirius' bruised lips and moved further down the bed. "Hands and knees love, I want to see you."

Sirius felt his arousal spike at those words and quickly got onto his hands and knees; waiting to see what Severus would do next. A shiver went through Sirius' body when he felt the tingling of the cleaning charm, once the charm had done its job Sirius was almost vibrating with anticipation for what was to come.

Sirius gave a keening wail when he felt Severus' tongue licking and sucking around the sensitive skin around his entrance. Sirius moaned loudly when Severus began to penetrate his tight passage with hard thrusts of his tongue, going deeper and deeper on each thrust.

Sirius' arms gave way and he supported himself on his elbows while letting his head drop onto his forearms. Good Gods Sirius could feel his body beginning to break out in a small sweat as he began to writhe a bit from the pleasurable assault being made on his body but a very talented Severus.

Soon Severus removed his tongue bringing a whine of loss from Sirius. Wanted that feeling back Sirius shoved his hips backward only to yelp when a harsh slap was delivered to his plump arse cheek. Sirius couldn't stop the moan of appreciation from the harsh treatment that left his mouth. Severus seemed to catch on and soon another slap was issued to his backside.

"Patience dear husband." Severus practically purred the words to his husband. Sirius was now a moaning wanton mess on the bed. Sirius wanted to crow in happiness when he heard the lubrication spell murmured by Severus.

Wiggling his bum Sirius sensually made Severus an offer; "Fill me up dear husband". Sirius should have known better then to tease Severus at this point but then again Sirius always did court trouble. Two long fingers breached his first ring of muscle quickly and soon struck Sirius prostate with practiced ease.

Once his prostate was struck Sirius maintained a muffled constant barrage of curses, moans and whimpers into his forearms. Soon Severus added a third finger and continued to scissor and twist those lovely appendages, being sure to smash Sirius prostate in every stroke.

Sirius lost himself in the feelings of pure pleasure being delivered to his aching body. Sirius began to rock his hips in time with the thrusts of Severus' fingers, languishing in the perfect way Severus manipulated and teased his body. Sirius whined again when those beautiful fingers left him, bringing a feeling of loss to Sirius' feverish mind and body.

Severus didn't leave him hanging for long and soon Sirius was flipped onto his back with his legs over Severus' broad shoulders. Sirius could only observe Severus reverently through pleasure hazed half lidded eyes as Severus murmured the same lubrication charm this time to coat his hard erection in lube.

"Merlin please Sev I need you!" Sirius was almost shouting his words, he needed to feel Severus inside him now; Sirius was about to burst if Severus made him wait any longer.

"As you wish, love." and with these words Severus thrust his thick cock into Sirius' wet stretched hole. Sirius moaned loudly in delight, finally feeling that thick length inside him, stretching him. Sirius grabbed onto the sheets beneath him, anchoring him for the assault of pleasure he knew he was about to receive.

Severus stopped moving completely once his heavy balls met Sirius arse cheeks; staying perfectly still to allow Sirius to adjust to being filled to the hilt with his cock. Sirius was not in the mood to wait and shortly after he clenched his muscles around Severus' length, rolled his hips and gritted out "Move Sev."

And Merlin did Severus move! Retreating until only the thick mushroom head remained in Sirius tight heat before thrusting back inside hard, pinning Sirius already abused prostate with the blunt head of his cock.

The shouts and moans began in earnest again from Sirius' mouth only now they were joined by growls and groans from Severus' mouth. The sounds of slapping skin from the punishing thrusts were accompanied by a squelching sound as Severus pounded into Sirius' sopping wet passage.

Sirius felt the beginnings of his orgasm creeping up on him; the familiar tension in his groin was tightening and soon Sirius knew a maelstrom of heat would flood his pleasure riddled form. Sirius' head was thrown back in ecstasy, his toes curling in delight for the mind blowing ministrations his lover was inflicting on his body.

Sirius unclasped one of his hands from the death grip he had on the sheets, bringing it down his flushed, heaving body and wrapped it around his leaking, rigid cock. Sirius began to pump himself in time with Severus' deep, hard thrusts. "Ngh close Sev, so bloody close!" Sirius was babbling words at least he thought they were words; at this point he was too far gone to care.

Severus leaned forward bringing Sirius' knees almost to the side of his head, allowing that beautiful cock to penetrate Sirius deeper and attacking his prostate from a whole new angle. Sirius was on the edge before but the new position and angle shoved him over the edge.

Feeling his husband's imminent orgasm Severus brought those sinful lips to Sirius' sensitive ear and in a commandingly sexy whisper ordered Sirius to cum for him.

Sirius could not deny his lover anything it seemed, as the tension in his lower belly finally snapped releasing the euphoric blaze of heated sensation to course uninhibited through his body. Throwing his head back, Sirius pumped his cock as cum burst from the slit in bands, coating his hand and both their toned sweat slicked stomachs.

Severus' orgasm was not far behind Sirius' it seemed. Sirius' eyes rolled back in his head as he mewled when he felt Severus' cock pulse deep inside his spent body; shuddering at the feeling of warmth when Severus' seed filled him.

After a few shallow thrusts allowing him to ride out his intense climax Severus placed Sirius' legs back on the bed as he rolled onto his back, both men breathing hard as they tried to get back into their right minds.

Sirius rolled onto his side, snuggling up to his husband and placing his sweaty head onto Severus' equally sweaty chest. Sirius didn't give a damn that they both were covered in sweat and semen. He only wanted to be close to Severus and hear his heart beating strongly in is chest.

"I love you Severus, my husband." Sirius lifted his head and placed a lazy kiss to Severus' slightly smiling lips.

"I love you too, my husband and future bearer of our children." Severus returned the sweet kiss and waved his hand muttering the usual cleaning charms before settling down more comfortably in the soft sheets and blankets.

"Bearer of our children, hmm? Yes, I think I like the sound of that. How many little ones do you want, Sev? I think at least 2 would be good. One heir for the House of Black and one for the House of Prince." Sirius had a gentle smile on his face as he talked about their potential children. He was really looking forward to giving his children the love and support his parents had never given him.

Severus nodded before speaking; "I think that sounds agreeable. I think we could start in a few months that will give me time to find and brew the safest and most effective conception potion I can. I won't risk you or our children by rushing in and using the potions everyone else does."

Sirius could only chuckle at Severus' words, trust a potions master to find the chance to brew a potion in any circumstance or situation. "That works now let's get cleaned up and have some breakfast we have the rest of our lives' to discuss kids and all that but I'm starving now and need food."

Sirius got up and just like that first night when they had returned to Number 12 from their first date Sirius reached out his hand for Severus to take, only this time it wasn't to lead Severus into the sitting room but to lead him into their future, together and happily.

_**Well That's All Folks! Epilogue will be written shortly. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite'd and followed.**_

_**ImperialMoonBeing you have been my awesome sounding board, sometimes muse and an overall kick ass supportive person. You my friend ROCK! **_

_**All mistakes are my own.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Re-Edited and Re-posted on Nov 30, 2012. If you have already read the fic in its entirety feel free to read elsewhere and if you are new to the fic "Thanks For Reading!"_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Recalled_

_Note: Enjoy the Epilogue! Thank you again for all the reviews, favorite's and follows! They are all very much appreciated. *Smiling Like A Crazy Person*_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

**_~~~~~~~~~~**********Epilogue*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Almost Five Years Later...

Sirius could barely believe that almost five years had passed since Severus and he were married. So much had changed for them; two children had been born, both boys, new careers and responsibilities. However, some things remained the same.

Sirius and Severus were still very much in love and still resided at Number Twelve; the house had changed as well to accommodate their growing family and its ever changing needs.

Sirius was still fulfilling his responsibilities as the Lord of the House of Black and looked after the interests of Severus' House of Prince. Severus still taught Potions at Hogwarts but only to sixth and seventh years as he was promoted to the post of Headmaster after Minerva retired.

Severus and Sirius had set about bringing a child into their lives after six months of wedded bliss. Severus found a suitable conception potion and brewed it to his standard; which of course meant it was perfect. A month later Sirius was pregnant with their first child, which turned out to be a boy.

Their first born was the spitting image of Severus; pale alabaster skin, pitch black hair and ebony eyes. Severus and Sirius had chosen the name Castor Severus and the boy just recently celebrated his third birthday. Sirius was still astounded at how big his son had become.

Castor had definitely inherited Severus' height as well as his mannerism. Even this young Sirius could see Severus shining through in Castor's movements and while by no means was Castor snarky he did have his own wicked sense of humor. Sirius loved him with his whole heart and he knew Severus felt the same.

It still tickled Sirius how much Castor was fascinated by potions, by Merlin the boy was only three and he could not wait to start brewing, but if anyone had any doubts that he was Severus' son this trait would most assuredly dispel them.

Watching Castor attempt to assist Severus in the lab was priceless; Castor couldn't do much but when Severus made his simple healing potions Castor was allowed to pour in the less volatile ingredients.

The amount of patience Severus had for their children was another pleasant surprise to Sirius and even to some extent Severus. Severus himself would admit he was not a patient or understanding man but when it came to Sirius and their children the man seemed to have vast oceans of understanding and patience.

Sirius firmly believed Severus was a closet softy and it was only shown to his family. His ebony eyed husband couldn't ruin that carefully crafted dungeon bat image. Sirius liked it better this way; he liked that no one aside from their little family saw the loving, caring side of Severus Snape.

Sirius' first pregnancy was not a walk in the park, heavens no it was nine months of discomfort! Godric knows the hell he went through carrying Castor to term! Sirius had established new found respect for mothers after Castor was conceived and born. Sirius was amazed at how big his belly had become; he looked like he'd swallowed a beach ball.

The swelling ankles, bloating and back pain were quite annoying and unflattering but the upside was Sirius received massages whenever he wanted them. Severus really was a doting spouse to Sirius when he was swollen with child.

While Sirius thought he looked like a small beached whale Severus thought he looked positively radiant and couldn't keep his hands to himself. Sirius thoroughly enjoyed that aspect of his pregnancy. Even if towards the end they had to make love on their sides or with Sirius on his hands and knees propped up with pillows to protect his baby bump.

Sirius smiled when he heard the squeals of his second son waking up from his midday nap. After Castor was born Sirius requested to wait at least two years before having another child. That didn't exactly happen though and one year and a couple months year later Pollux Sirius was added into Severus and Sirius' family.

Now Pollux was a Black through and through; the little boy received Sirius' wavy thick black hair, fine bone structure, peaches and cream complexion and dark grey stormy eyes. This pleased Sirius to no end! While Castor took after Severus' personality and looks Pollux took after Sirius with his outgoing and bubbly personality but it was also tempered by a kind disposition.

Sirius and Severus were very proud of their children and spent as much time with them as work would allow. Kreacher was a lifesaver when it came to watching and keeping the boys entertained. Sirius couldn't remember Kreacher being so happy in his life; the boys seemed to de-age the elf and bring a breathe of new life into the ancient house elf.

Sirius believed the boys had breathed new life into a lot of things; they'd awaken something in both Severus and him that they didn't know existed. Where they used to live for first themselves and then each other they now existed for their children and would do anything in their power to make sure they were healthy, happy and safe.

What every parent should do but Severus and Sirius had never had that in their young lives. So obviously it was a learning game for them in the beginning but they were both intelligent men and figured it out quickly. Not to mention Molly was always a floo call away to answer any questions or just to pop by the see how they were doing.

Sirius made his way into Pollux's bedroom and lifted the little rug rat out of his crib chuckling at his son's excited babbling about this and that. Pollux was already speaking so well it was amazing; both of their boys were intelligent and loved to learn about anything and everything. This trait led to many hours of baby proofing everything.

Sirius changed and got his youngest dressed and brought him out to the backyard so Pollux could wear himself out with his older brother since it was pleasant day. Walking over to a bench Sirius smiled when Kreacher began to fawn over Pollux who had plopped down next to the elf and Castor.

The grey eyed male sat down on the stone bench, sighing as he rubbed his swollen stomach and counted the months until he wasn't a walking house; only three more to go and they would have their first daughter.

Both men were quite excited and a bit confused as to what to do with a girl but they would figure it out. Plus, they always had a slew of women to guide them through it. Besides all that Sirius was looking forward to having a little girl in their male dominated family.

Her name had already been chosen Carina Druella, it flowed well together; Carina because most Black children are usually named after constellations and Druella because she was Sirius' favorite Aunt growing up.

Warm strong arms wrapped around Sirius' sitting form and a loving kiss placed to his neck. Sirius leaned back into Severus' strong body, enjoying the feeling of having Severus so close to him. Sirius and Severus watched as their two boys ran around like maniacs being trailed by a watchfyl Kreacher.

This was Sirius and Severus' family and they loved it and wouldn't want it any other way. But once their little girl was born Sirius was done with having children; the only way another child was going to be born was if Severus became the bearer. Since Sirius found that about as likely as him sprouting breasts they would remain and be content with their three beautiful children.

Both men rose from their seats and joined the insanity that was their sons. Kicking around a Muggle soccer ball and playing hide and seek. All too soon it seemed that Kreacher was calling them in for dinner.

Later that night after dinner, baths and story time Sirius sighed in happy relief when he laid down on his side in bed for the night. He loved playing with the boys but at this stage in his pregnancy it took a lot out of him energy wise.

Thank Circe Severus was off for the summer and could keep at least one of their brats entertained for a while. Severus joined him in bed and began to massage his swollen and stiff legs. "Ahhh Sev, that feels amazing!"

Sirius was in complete and utter bliss as Severus rubbed his swollen ankles. The heavily pregnant was still pleasantly surprised that Severus was as mother hen like as he was while Sirius was pregnant. Yes, Severus was always attentive to Sirius' needs but when Sirius was pregnant Severus' attentiveness jumped to a whole other level.

However, Sirius wasn't about to complain about it as long as he kept getting his massages and made love to like there was no tomorrow. As if reading his mind Severus' hands began their ascent to massage other more sensitive and enjoyable areas. Slowly Severus shimmied up the bed to press his front to Sirius' back.

The smaller male was panting a bit as his balls and hardening length were caressed and rubbed by those talented fingers. A moan of pleasure escaped Sirius' plump lips when Severus' strong hand wrapped around his erection and pumped slowly.

Sirius thrust softly into the hand stroking him as he ground his bum back into the hard length that was now pressing into his lower back; "Hmmm Sev want to feel you, love." Sirius rocked his hips and ground his arse into Severus' arousal to punctuate his need.

"As you wish my beautiful bearer." Sirius could only smile when Severus said those sweet words. Every pregnancy Severus called him his beautiful bearer, granted Sirius thought the man blind but it still made him feel good that Severus still found him to be attractive.

A mewl escaped Sirius' mouth when his robe was pushed up to expose his bum and a long slick finger breached his entrance. His sneaky bugger of a husband must have wordlessly and wandlessly cast his lubrication charm!

Pushing that useless thougt away Sirius ground down to take more of that finger into his tight passage and moaned when a second lubed appendage joined the first and began to scissor and twist. Sirius was grinding down hard and becoming impatient.

Sirius reached back to slip his slender hand in Severus' sleep pants and seized his thick cock. He began to pump Severus' length in time with the thrusts of the fingers inside his arse. Severus growled and slipped the third finger into Sirius tight heat and began to thrust his fingers hard and deep into his bearer's slick passage.

A shout was pulled past Sirius' lips when his prostate was hit by those invading fingers; "Sev please I'm ready, need you in me!" A kiss to the back of his neck was Severus' reply and Sirius made a sound of discontent when those fingers left him only to moan loudly when Severus' rigid length replaced them in one hard thrust.

Severus paused long enough to resettle himself behind Sirius and without further ado began thrusting deep and hard into Sirius' willing body. Sirius always enjoyed their sex but when he was pregnant everything seemed to be heightened; the feelings, the touches and sounds all seemed to resonate higher with Sirius' senses.

Sirius was turning into a writhing mess under Severus' ministrations and was walking the razor's edge, so close to his orgasm that his vision was becoming spotted with black dots. Sirius whimpered when Severus wrapped that strong hand back around Sirius' leaking cock and began to pump his hand in time with his thrusts.

The double stimulation from the hand on his cock and Severus brutally striking his prostate was too much for Sirius to take. His slim hips were thrusting into that heavenly stroking hand as he ground back and down to take more of Severus' large cock into his body.

Sirius was rushing towards his release at breakneck speed and before he knew it his back arched into the strong body behind him as rope after rope of his release rained down on their sheets.

Breathing hard Sirius let his body become boneless as Severus thrust into him and after a few more hard strokes Severus body went stiff as his climax hit. A moment later Severus was filling him with his warm seed, causing to Sirius mewl at the feeling of Severus warmth filling him to the brim and leaking out of his abused entrance to run the crack of his arse.

They stayed like that for a while still connected and luxuriating in the afterglow of their sex. Only when Severus' soft length slipped from Sirius' body did they shift to get more comfortable; a cleansing and freshening charm was cast as Severus wrapped his arm around Sirius' swollen belly.

Sirius placed his hand over Severus' on his baby bump and sighed in sated contentment. Both men fell asleep quickly, Severus wrapped protectively around his husband's form. Almost five years later many things had changed for them but some things would always remain the same; their love, devotion and commitment to each other and now their children.

In the past both of their lives were overrun with hardship, pain and loneliness and neither man would have ever thought these things would be driven away by the very man they held in their arms as they slept deeply and peacefully.

_OWARI! : ) I hope you all enjoyed this story._

_All Mistakes Are My Own._


End file.
